Evening Sun
by ElizabethRains
Summary: Jacob Black has come home to La Push after Bella ran away with Edward. In his attempt at heal he meets the one girl that could mean everything. Will he fight his imprinting impulse and dwell in the past, or will he embrace his new Bella free life?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black

"It's good to have you back, Jake" dad said, averting his eyes and turning back to start dinner. I nodded in his direction feeling a tight pain in my chest. I tried to breathe slowly and deeply to dull the sting. 

I was walking back to my room and allowed my thoughts to flow easily and smoothly into my consciousness. I reflected on my whereabouts for the past three month; I saw the coast of Alaska clearly. It was warmer than I had expected and the days were uncomfortably long, but large wolves were not uncommon. I didn't have to shift back if I didn't want to. It was a perfect place to grieve. I stayed close to the coast feeding on seals and any other wildlife I could find. It was a hell of a lot easier than walking around naked without money and threatening to phase at any minute. A few natives set out traps when they realized that _their_ food supply was starting to diminish abnormally. I had thought more than I wanted the past month. I tried to envision a world where Bella and I could be together. All I would have had to do was kill Edward, steal her from the Cullen's, and manage not to have her not kill me. I sighed; I knew that killing Edward would be just as bad as killing Bella. If Bella had already, stopped her heart than there was nothing I could do to heal her. The conclusion I had come to was that Bella was lost to me. She would not come back, and I could no longer keep her in my life. She made her decision, her choice, and I would have to weather the damage that followed in her wake. I smiled at the thought of her happiness; I ignored simply _who _it was with. She was with the man she was willing to lose everything for. If I were in Edwards place I would know exactly how lucky I was. That thought had helped me through the past few weeks. The smell of human food broke my painful thoughts and made my mouth water. I sauntered into the kitchen, realizing that I had a lot of explaining to do to Billy. 

"So, I've been away" I said lamely. Billy just stared at me with knowing eyes, and nodded. "Should I explain myself, or are you just going to watch me?" 

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand. She's run off with the Cullen's and you let her go." I shuddered at the thought of the chance at happiness that I had given up. The wound she'd left wasn't as fresh as it once was, but it still hurt. "I'm proud of you, you made the right decision."

"I didn't decide anything, she" I paused to feel the sting "chose her path and I'm going to follow mine." I shrugged and started to stuff my face. Food didn't hold the same meaning as it once had; now it was simply used as fuel. Billy continued to chatter about the various tribe members and their mini-dramas that I'd missed since I'd been away. I let him talk and tried to seem like I was listening until he felt that he had sufficiently 'filled me in'. I knew that Sam had tracked me a little while I was away, just to be sure that I was safe. He had to reassure Billy that I wouldn't do anything too stupid. 

"I'm going to bed" I stalked off to my room, shut the door and fell fast asleep. I only dreamt once, it was a dream, or rather memory, that had haunted me since she left. I was still healing after the battle and Bella walked in smelling of the bloodsucker and looking more fragile than I felt. The image of her face (that would always be frozen in my mind) and the play of emotions that shifted from love, to worry, to fear. As soon as she started to open her mouth to explain what I knew would break my heart, the dream ended. I woke up to a bright day, a day of healing. My stomach rumbled and I knew I would need more fuel for the day ahead. If I was going to fully recover I would need to do the things that reminded me of her. If I could get that out of my system then maybe I would be able to slowly, but surely move on. It was going to hurt, but I needed to try. 

Elizabeth Rains

"I can't believe I'm here." I muttered to myself. This was not what I had wanted. I would now being spending my senior year of high school in a town on some beach in Washington. La Push, what did that even mean? At least it was on the west coast, and on the beach. I had to continually remind myself of those two redeeming facts. 

I walked along the beach thinking to myself and how my life had landed me in some obscure poor Indian Reservation. My parents Dr. William Rains and Dr. Katherine Rains were both professors at Portland State University. My father had his doctorate in anthropology and my mother in sociology. They met at a tenure celebration for my father. My mom was a new professor at PSU and thought it would be a good way to meet people. Within two months they were married, and in 8 more moths I was born. My father who happens to be half Native American has spent his career focused on the importance of Native American stories. He had collected thousands of different stories and compiled them into five books. My mother focused on the differences in family dynamics within Native American tribes. They had spent much of their (and my) lives visiting different tribes in the Northwest. We had always been insiders allowed to stand against a wall and watch, never participate. However, my father being half Quileute allowed him, and our small family to live on the reservation. Why we couldn't wait until I had finished high school, I would never understand.

I continued to walk remembering that I would have to drag my sorry self back because I had never needed a car living in downtown Portland. Thus, I in my 17 and ¾ years of life I had never learned to drive. What made me think that I would always live in a large city with good public transportation? 

I looked around taking in the scenery; the forest to my right was a stark bright green compared to the dull gray sand beneath my feet. To my left was the blue green, rough, unbelievably cold Pacific Ocean. I sighed remembering that I would start school soon, and not a nice school like I had grown accustomed to in Portland. No, I would belong to the reservation high school. I had to control myself; it was so unjust that Native Americans did not obtain the same kind of funding as other schools. Why my school in the ritzier part of Portland was state of the art and this school was not I couldn't understand. 

I didn't feel Native American, not like my father. He had worked his way up and out of this very same reservation. He couldn't wait to leave and start his life. He looked distinctly Native American with glossy black hair and cool brown eyes. His skin took on a pleasing shade of reddish-brown when he managed to pull himself away from his studies and students. My mother was typically English with her orange hair and blue eyes set against very pale skin, she contrasted beautifully with my father. Unfortunately, their features had mixed to create me; my hair had taken to a deep auburn color set against skin only slightly darker than my mother's. My features were more Caucasian like my mother but my eyes held the color and ancient wisdom that my father's heritage contained. The only thing I truly enjoyed about myself was my height. My father was very tall about 6'6'' and I had taken after him more than my mother, stopping at 5'11. I acknowledged that I was close to being six feet, but was still not too tall for a girl.

Along my walk I came to a set of cliffs, judging by the setting sun I knew that I would need to head back soon. The stories of wolves in the woods had me a little spooked. I heard a motorcycle off in the distance, and then with incredible speed it passed me in a dark blur. The bike and tall figure walked slowly to the edge of the cliffs. I was still about sixty feet from the dark figure when he jumped. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and then I screamed.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" I continued to yell to myself. My shaky hands struggled to find my cell phone within my purse. The stupid thing was turned off. I continued to run toward the edge of the cliff to look down. I managed to dial 911 when someone from behind me grabbed my cell. I turned around fiercely trying to decide if I should grab my mace or not. I turned to see a beautiful man towering over me; he was well over six feet, probably closer to seven feet tall. He had a similar shade of reddish-brown skin that my father had. He had to be a native of La Push. I then focused in on his face, it was strangely beautiful. I felt incredibly plain and young all of the sudden. Then I looked directly into the eyes and I saw a youthfulness I hadn't been expecting. 

"I-uh did you see who jumped?" I asked stupidly, I really should have said 'give me that!' The dark man nodded then let a slow and strange grin spread across his face. His eyes seemed sad. 

"That was me." He said dully. His voice was low and soft but carried a direct air about it. He tossed me the phone, and I quickly shoved it in my purse. 

"Well, you good sir," I was starting to be more of myself now "scared me half to death! And don't think that I appreciate you grabbing my cell." I was feeling a little too warm; this was surprising because the wind had started to pick up considerably. 

"Who, exactly, were you going to call?" he said in a mocking tone, almost as if he owned this place. "I'm fine, see."

"Umm, well, I-I don't know." I said looking down trying to hide some of my embarrassment. I had heard of people cliff diving before, but I always imagined that they would do that somewhere sane. Like Hawaii, Australia or even the Caribbean; places that had water temperature above 40 degrees. I looked back at the stranger and he was eyeing me with a pained expression. I didn't think I looked _that _bad; I always thought that the beach had a beautifying effect. Then his expression turned more to fear, but there was something else there I couldn't put my finger on it. We just stood there watching each other, if it had been with any other person this would have felt strange. But it didn't, it felt right almost like two puzzle pieces locking into place. 

"No." he said quietly to himself. I stood there awkwardly and put my around myself instinctively; I didn't want to brake his gaze. I couldn't imagine how this guy could be standing there with the wind blowing, half dressed while being soaked. Then he backed away still staring at me with a mixed look. He hopped on his bike and drove off too quickly. The spell had been broken, and I was feeling the full weight of my embarrassment. 

"What? No welcome to La Push?" I said to myself, the motorcyclist looked back at me as if he heard what I'd said. "That's right buddy just keep driving." 

I walked myself back to our new tiny house and prepared mentally for it to be empty. My parents liked to dive into their work; they wouldn't eat unless I brought meals to their respected offices. Much to my surprise I found them both in the kitchen with a visitor. The man was in a wheel chair but he had a spark in his eyes and seemed lively he reminded me of my grandfather.

"Good you're here," my dad seemed a little too interested in my sudden entrance. "I want to introduce you to Billy Black."

"Hello." I said and walked to sit down in the too small kitchen. The man eyed me carefully and looked pleased. 

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, your parents have said a great deal about you." He still eyed me carefully but with appreciation. 

"Oh, did they? I'm surprised that they didn't talk more about their work." I knew I shouldn't push it, but they had been the ones to move me. I could feel both my parents look at each other uncomfortably. "Whatever. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh, no. I'd hate to put you out like that especially since you've just moved in. I should really get back home. I just wanted to welcome your family, well, welcome _back_ your father." He smiled an exaggerated and shook my fathers hand and left. 

"Well, he seemed nice." I ignored the hostile looks from my parents and set out to make dinner. 

"Elizabeth Rains! You should really watch yourself! Do you know who that man was?" My mother yelled she seemed a bit nervous.

"I think he said his name was Billy Black." Now I was being a smartass, and frankly I didn't care.

"Yes, he is a very important tribe _elder_." She exaggerated the word elder as if I were too dense to understand. I shrugged and continued to make Fettuccini Alfredo. 

"Liz biz, we need that man to accept us if we are ever going to blend in here. You know that that is essential to both of our studies." I could feel my face turning red. The only reason I had agreed to move was to help them further their work before I went off to college. I had spent my whole life in universities as an observer and too soon I was to be a student. I knew that they didn't want to leave me when they only had a year left. 

"I'm sorry." I sighed. Dinner went by more smoothly and we discussed Billy Black. Dad said that he was really kind and seemed that he would welcome us to La Push almost like he had never left. 

"Billy seemed a little too grateful that I was back. I don't understand why, I was no older than Liz when I left. But, have you seen those boys yet?" My dad asked my mom with a look of shock. "They're huge!"

"You're not so small yourself, dear" my mom teased.

"I met one of them, today actually." Both my parents looked up in surprise. "He was really tall, but he didn't seem like a boy to me." I shrugged. I knew what was going to follow, they would ask too many questions, I would try to answer in a professional tone as to further their work, and they would both head off to their offices… 

"That's nice honey." My mom said in a nonchalant tone. I had a difficult time hiding my surprise. I guess I was wrong. They both continued eating their meal, then went to work. It had always been difficult living with two work obsessed people studying the social sciences and society. They were great observers, but not easily understood by people outside universities. I hoped that I would not turn out as another observer stuck to the wall only asking clarifying questions while carrying a clip board. 

I cleaned up the dished, sent a few e-mails off to my friends, and then checked my school supplies. Tomorrow would be the first day of my senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Black

This was all wrong. Everything. One word from her mouth, a look in her eyes, and I knew. It felt like an impossibly strong magnetic force was pushing me towards her; but I had to fight it. I was still in love with Bella, even though she was gone and my heart hurting. Could I stop loving Bella? Never. She was my soul mate, it was impossible love anyone else. I had fixated on her from the moment I met her two years ago. After the bloodsucker left her, I had everything. She was healing and I was happier than I'd ever been. I didn't know anything about this girl, other than the fact that she over reacted to things. But her scent, it was like nothing I'd ever smelled. How could I imprint on someone now? Wouldn't I always love Bella? Could this 'imprinting' be stronger than my soul mate? I knew the only person who could help me through this would be Sam. I wasn't sure if I could face him yet, but I knew I needed to try. 

I ran up the steps of his house to find Emily waiting for me with a plate of cookies. I tried to smile at her but it was difficult. I could see the hurt my absence had left within the pack. I could hear Sam trying to check on me when I was up north, he didn't ask me to come back he just wanted to be sure I was alive. His reassuring thoughts were enough to help me through the hardest months. Emily didn't need to say anything; she left the room so that Sam and I could speak alone.

"I'm glad you're back." He said calmly. He looked away for a minute then turned back to me with knowing eyes. "She wasn't the one, right?"

"No, I don't think so." I couldn't stand to think too much about Bella, I tried to change the subject. "How's Emily, Quil, Embry? How have they held up?" 

"They missed their brother. We all did, Jake." He looked away again; I could tell that this had been hard for him. "We are a family, and I love you, we all do. You need to know that we will always be here for you even if you run off. But Jake, a family relies on love and commitment. We need to know that if you are going to be a part of this, than you have to be here for us too. I let you go because I felt that that was right decision. I knew that deep down you would come back to us." He paused thoughtfully. "Bella left, and I'm sorry that she made the wrong choice."

"It was her choice to make." I said carefully, and then shrugged "I can't do anything to change that."

"I know, but you need to know that if she does come back _changed_,she is not allowed on the reservation." He said this carefully, almost expecting me to jump at any moment and run off again.

"I don't need to see her again. I don't want to talk about this again. It's over and I'm trying to move on." That was the last thing I could say on the subject, Sam understood. We both had an understanding; Bella was not to be mentioned and I was not to run off.

"Sam, I need to ask you something." I said simply. "There's this girl. Not-Bella, a different girl. I met her yesterday at the beach, she- ah never mind." I said losing my nerve.

"I wondered if that was what this visit was really about." He tried to suppress a grin. "She was all I could see last night, thanks for that by the way."

"Sorry," I muttered, "How do I know?"

"You know when you know. I knew with Emily, even though I was deeply in love with Leah I just felt so completely drawn to Emily. When I stared into her eyes the world just stopped moving" Sam smiled to himself as Emily came back into the room with tears in her eyes, she sat on his lap.

"Ugh, ok. You didn't need to get so cheesy." I winced as they kissed sweetly. 

I thanked Emily for the cookies and went back home. I ran into my room, grabbed my school things, and headed off to the first day of junior year. The thought was almost trivial considering all that I'd been through. From killing masses of vampires to having my soul mate run off to become my natural born enemy. The entire reason that werewolves were created in the first place, and she was choosing that path. I shook my head at the thought. 

Elizabeth Rains

The place was tiny, outdated, and smelled. The smell was something I couldn't define, it just smelled old. Old like houses from the 1970's smell, one of those scents that you eventually stop noticing. I still couldn't believe that this was the path my life had taken. I shook my head as I walked to the tiny administrative small office.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Rains. I'm a new student." I said to front desk, her name was Mrs. Blackwater she had two small black eyes and hair down to her knees. But she smiled kindly in my direction and found my schedule and a form to take to my classes and have signed. She then handed me a map of the pathetically small school and wished me luck. I looked around furrowing my eye brows and squinting at the drab décor. This wasn't what I wanted. My old school had been updated in the last 3 years and had a descent sized library with new computers. I sighed at the thought of my old friends. My best friend Vivian Thompson was back home, back in Portland which felt a million miles away. She was so good at meeting new people. I was always better at keeping a small tight knit group of friends. I couldn't stand a large number of shallow relationships, I craved that closeness. I checked my phone, there was an encouraging text message from Viv, it said: Hope all is well, you will be amazing. I love you, go get 'em! 

I walked into my first class of the day, English. There were twenty dark haired, poorly dressed, clearly unmotivated seniors sitting in individual desks in four rows. There was only one seat left; it laid waiting for me in the front row. I sighed and took my seat. I took one more deep breath and turned to my neighbor.

"Hi, I'm- ", but she cut me off.

"I know exactly who you are. You are Elizabeth Rains." She smiled smugly at me. I nodded letting a confused smile cross my face. "I'm Kathy Meadows, it's nice to finally meet you!" 

"You too. How did you know my name?" still feeling confused.

"We all know who you are. We've been expecting you, sorry, that sounded a little too cult classic horror film. This is a really small town and secrets don't stay buried for long." She continued to smile at me, excited that someone was talking to her. She looked like the classic bookworm, except that her fashion decade was the eighties. I nodded and smiled politely. Strange people up in Washington. 

"Hello class! Ah Miss. Rains, it's good to see you!" said my almost too enthusiastic teacher. I looked back a little surprised to see that not only was she white, but she was blonde. I hadn't seen a single blonde head since I'd come to the reservation. I smiled politely but didn't attempt to draw anymore attention to myself. Mrs. Spencer kept the class interesting as she outlined the coming school year. The class was going to be a breeze considering that all the literature we'd be studying I had already studied extensively my freshman year. 

The rest of my day followed with Calculus, P.E., French and Anatomy/Physiology. Kathy ended up being my P.E. and Anatomy class. She seemed harmless enough and we had some similar interests. I did notice that most of the boys seemed interested in me. I knew that I was a lot whiter than the rest of them, but I did share some similar features. I was walking Kathy to her car as she filled me in on the La Push social scene. It was then that I saw him. It was the same boy that I had seen jump off the cliff on the beach. 

"Kathy, who is that guy? He's a senior, right?" I asked. He was surrounded by concerned looking boys who were all equally as large.

"Oh no. That's Jacob Black, he's a junior. Why do you ask?" she eyed me suspiciously. We both knew that I had a certain novelty about me, being new. I could have any boy in the stupid school if I wanted, at least until the novelty wore off. 

"I think I met him yesterday. Look I'll see you later, ok?" She got into her car and drove away. Jacob Black, the name seemed familiar. Was he related to Billy Black? I'd always been good with names. I decided on an old (though immature) trick I'd picked up. I started walking towards his group of overgrown juniors. I had it built up in my head to "accidentally" bump into him. I pretended not to see where I was going, at the same moment that I knocked into him, he rammed into me. I knew it wasn't good when I heard a loud pop. I fell back, but Jacob caught me. I had the wind knocked out of me and I couldn't feel the pain yet, but I knew something was terribly wrong with my arm. 

"Oh god, are you alright?" he was still holding me upright on my good side. He looked down at me with strange concern. 

"I think you dislocated my shoulder." Then the pain hit me, it was like I had walked into a concrete wall. Searing pain shot through my shoulder and left arm. I bit down on my lower lip until it started to bleed. It took Jacob a minute to realize what had happened. 

"I'll drive you to the ER." He said it as if the ER was a social hang out. I had always avoided activities that led me to the emergency room. Not to mention the fact that a bulldozer of a boy and just dislocated my shoulder. I was in too much pain to notice Jacob on the drive. My shoulder and arm were killing me. Jacob kept looking at me with terrible concern, I was wondering if he was paying any actual attention to the road. 

"It's bad enough that my shoulder is killing me, but I'd appreciate it if you could not kill us both on this car ride." I managed to screech out. I knew my reaction was purely the pain talking. Even though the pain was incredible I felt good to be in Jacob's presence. "I'm sorry. I really appreciate you driving me." 

"No, don't apologize! This is completely my fault! I'm so sorry." He was struggling to obey my "watch the road" demands. Then I heard him mutter something about being an oversized dog. I was obviously delusional from pain, why would he call himself a dog? We finally reached the hospital. Jacob practically carried me into the ER. After popping my shoulder back in place (which almost did kill me) and giving me an idiotic looking sling, Jacob waited with me for my parents. 

"Thank you for waiting with me. That hurt like a bitch." I managed to say while blushing.

"Sure, sure. This was completely my fault Elizabeth." I felt a little off put by the way he was looking at me. It seemed like he was scrutinizing every inch of me. It was unnerving. Then I realized that I hadn't told him my name. 

"How did you know my name?" I asked in a feeble attempt to shift the conversation from my injury. 

"News gets around," he shrugged. "You are the only person I didn't recognize at school today." 

"Ah, but shouldn't you recognize me?" he seemed startled by this. I laughed at his obliviousness. I didn't expect him to remember me as the crazy girl who tried to call the cops of his cliff diving expedition. 

"Well, I thought the cliff diving experience didn't count. You didn't know who_ I_ was then." He shrugged at the shock on my face. How could he remember me? We had spent maybe a total of 5 minutes together. 

"You remember. Wow." Was all I finally managed to say. 

"I'm surprised that you remember me." He said simply. How could I forget the crazy energy that flowed between us? It hit me almost as hard as his concrete shoulder. I liked this guy. He was really easy to talk to, and he seemed genuine. I sat there and stared at him.

"What?" he asked, but then his gaze caught mine. I could feel my heart beat faster and blood flush my cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come. What was happening to me? I didn't know anything about this Jacob character! But I couldn't seem to look away. Suddenly, his face broke into a pained expression. He looked away toward the nearest forest; I saw that his hands were shaking violently. 

"I need to go" he choked out, I saw him run too quickly into the forest. 

Strange town, strange people, especially strange boys. I thought to myself as my parents ran to me and drove me home. Who was this boy? I remembered the strange sadness in his eyes. That same mixed expressed that played upon his face. Why did I even care? I had enough troubles. 

My concerned parents showed up, they wanted full details but my head was too hung up on Jacob to say much. I did have to fill them in, they were paying the hospital bill after all. They didn't understand how I had managed to dislocate my shoulder by running into some boy. I didn't understand it either; it felt like I had been knocked down by a concrete wall. An wall that smelled, looked, and felt amazing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob Black 

"So, you've moved on eh?" Quil said smugly. It only took one glare and he settled down. We were all crammed in Emily and Sam's kitchen. 

"I couldn't sleep at all last night because of you and that girl. What was her name?" asked Leah. 

"None of your business." I responded coolly.

"No I think it was Elizabeth." Embry added ignoring me. 

"Lay off guys, oh-and Leah. Sorry." Sam winced. "We all need to let Jacob be, we should all be thankful that he's back." Sam looked directly at Paul and continued "Anyway, we have more to think about. The Cullen's have left and we have some damage control. Charlie Swan is a bit of a mess, as most of us know. He needs to be kept under watch for a little longer. Do you think you could watch him, Jacob? He knows you the best."

"Sure, sure." I was trying not to let the pain show on my face. "No problem. 

"Good." Sam continued with more gusto "Carlisle told me that we should be careful to watch out for any tracker bloodsuckers. There may be some that have heard about Bella and the drama here. They may want to check out the action. He said that it could be unlikely because of the recent Volturi involvement."

"Besides, the filthy leeches would have to deal with us!" said Seth. I looked around at the anxious faces that surrounded me. They were kind and faithful faces it almost hurt to see the kindness there. I didn't deserve the love they had for me; I had deserted them. Yet, they were exactly what I needed. I didn't need to vocalize my appreciation (except to Emily), I wasn't sure if I even could. This was the entire reason why I came back. I needed them just as much as they needed me.

"Well, I guess that's everything, let's eat." Sam said. Emily brought out troughs of spaghetti and we all dove in. 

After one of the better tasting meals I'd had since I came home, I decided to walk around town for a while. I wanted to reacquaint myself with the only city I had ever lived. I was passing the Clearwater home when I picked up the scent. It was incredible, so enticing it reminded me faintly of Bella's scent. Only this felt much more powerful. I made sure no one was around as I changed into werewolf mode. I wandered the streets following the scent until I'd come to a house of the edge of the reservation. I didn't recognize the cars parked out front. The scent was strongest here and I knew I had to be close. I looked around to see if anyone could see me; it was a dark night and everyone had school the next day. I quickly shifted back and threw on my shorts. 

I came to the front window and tried with as much werewolf stealth as I could muster to see who was inside the house. There was a couple sitting in the living room buried in papers, studying and writing. They hadn't noticed me and I knew that the scent didn't come from either of them. It got stronger as I walked to the back of the house. This side faced the beach, and there in the moonlight I saw her. 

"Hey, come to apologize again?" she asked lifting one eyebrow. It felt so easy with her; she didn't need any repair. How had she sensed me? I was at my werewolf prime when it came to being stealthy. Lost in my thoughts I heard Elizabeth cough.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. How are you feeling?" I stuttered.

"Like I ran myself into a concrete wall, and the concrete wall fought back." She shrugged, and then realized her mistake and grabbed her shoulder. 'Ha, I guess those pain pills aren't doing their job. You really shouldn't apologize; well- and I shouldn't prompt you. I actually walked into you on purpose."

"Ha!" I tried to stifle my laugh I could see her blushing. "Really?"

"Well, I wanted to know who was stupid enough to jump off a cliff into freezing water." She was getting a little haughty and I again tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work and she got up to leave.

"Oh sit back down." Why was I being so forward, I felt like I'd known her for ages, in actuality it had only been a few hours. "My friends and I jump those cliffs all the time. I could take you sometime, if you want." The words were out before I could take them back, even though I didn't really want to take them back. This was too much. I remembered earlier that day when I was driving Elizabeth to the ER, when she was in so much pain. It was almost as if I could feel it too; I felt her arm go strangely numb and yet the pain searing. I could also feel her trying to be strong so that I wouldn't think she was weak; how did I know that? I could tell in the car that we both felt some kind of comfort in each other's presence. 

"Why did you run off earlier?" she was being more pointed now, jarring my thoughts. I could tell that if we were going to be friends or whatever, that she was going to catch on faster than I was going to like. 

"I-um. Look Lizzie, I just got out of a…relationship," if that's even what you could call it. "and I'm just now starting to heal." Now it was her time to laugh. It was a pleasant sound, more like bells ringing a very musical laugh.

"First of all, do NOT call me Lizzie. Only close friends are allowed to call me that. Second, what gave you the idea that I wanted any kind of relationship with you? And thirdly, you didn't answer my question." I felt a slight sting from her biting words, and then I realized our close proximity. She was in jean shorts and a plain tee shirt; I could feel her smooth cool skin against mine. She was so close and that scent was too intoxicating to fight. I imagined myself holding her and taking in that scent for all it was worth. I shudder a little out of the pleasant sensation. 

"Well, I guess I should leave." I waited for her to take the bait. She did.

"No! I mean, I'm so lonely out here, the professors are in there" she gave the house a swift gesture. "doing what they do best. And I'm here doing what I hate most. Feeling alone. So, please stay."

"Can I call you Lizzie?" I asked trying to suppress the grin spreading across my face. 

"Not yet, but I'll give you Liz if you like." She was smiling now, and I knew that this felt strangely familiar. I realized that it reminded me of the nights I had spent with Bella, easy conversation, sweet flirtation not usually from her side, and the feeling that I could do this forever. We talked for a few hours; she explained what had dragged her to La Push and I explained a little about the town. It was comfortable, safe, exactly what I needed. Yet, that thought scared me. What if this girl turned out to be- no, I couldn't even think it. All I knew was that every time I had been with her I felt right, whole. She fit what I needed, and I could sense that I was doing the same for her. So why question a good thing? 

Elizabeth Rains

He was sitting a little too close now, I could smell his sweet breath and I took in the woodsy scent that came of his beautiful skin. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself at him. Pull myself into his lap and let myself be held for hours. No, days even, weeks! This was crazy, he needed to go. 

"Well, we have school tomorrow." I said stupidly, I didn't know how else to say goodbye, mostly because I didn't want to. 

"Sure, sure. You were about to tell me about Portland-" my cell phone went off as he stopped himself. 

"One sec." I pick up the phone and saw it was Vivian my best friend from home. "Hey Viv, can I call you back." She started rambling in her sweet way. She liked to get her way, we were a little too alike in that regard. I noticed Jacob trying to back away and I caught hold of his arm. The muscles were sinewy and firm, and his skin was so soft and comforting. He didn't try to pull away, instead I lowered my hand so I was holding his. I could feel his gaze burning into me while I was turned trying desperately to get off the phone. 

"Vivian! There is a boy here and I need to go!" I said harsher than I'd meant.'

"OoO well, do not let me stop you! Is he cute? Do you like him? It's only been a day, o-m-g you are fast!" I snapped the phone shut and turned back to Jacob. 

"Sorry," I muttered. "She's my best friend and she likes to talk. To be fair I have been spending the majority of my 'big debut' with you. What has it been 3-4 hours? I'm going to hate myself in the morning." I turned to walk up the steps.

"Why did you stop me, you should have talked to your friend." His voice was low and surprisingly husky. 

"I-I wanted to say good night properly." I walked back to him and managed to get my arms around his waist and hugged him awkwardly. He wasn't wearing a shirt yet he was so warm and smelled so good; I reluctantly pulled away when I realized that the hug was not being returned. He just looked back at me surprised and speechless. I walked into the house without another word. I would feel my embarrassment full force now. I had hugged a boy I'd only known about 5 hours total. I'm not a prude, but I do want to respect the wishes of others especially when they express disinterest. Hadn't he said that he just got out of a tough relationship? This La Push place was something else; there must be something in the water. I almost walked over my mother fast asleep on the floor surrounded by her work. 

"Mom, MOM, Professor Rains!" that snapped her out of it.

"I'm sorry class, what was I saying?" she looked around and realized where she was. "What are you doing up?"

"I think the better question is when do you fall asleep while teaching a class?" I eyed her suspiciously. She and my father had always worked too hard. Wrote too many books and always taught too many classes. I was so thankful that they were both on sabbatical for this mutual research. I had always been worried about their health and safety; which seems stupid for a child to do that for their parents. My mom was never very good at sitting still. She was either working frantically or dead asleep. I tried to enforce a better balance between the two. 

"I don't fall asleep while teaching, sometimes when I administer a test. I just worry that I will fall asleep during a lecture," she was turning to her work again.

"Oh, no. You slept on," I picked up a text book called The Family Dynamic "Dr. Vonk's work, you should rest your head on something designed for sleep." I shoved her into her bedroom and shut the door. 

The morning came too soon and yet not soon enough. I couldn't wait to get the full story of this Jacob Black from Kathy. In the little time that I'd known her she had managed to impress upon me the importance of social history. I sat down in English; I hadn't seen Jacob yet, which was probably for the best. 

"Hey!" I said a little too enthusiastically, because Kathy eyed me suspiciously. 

"So! They haven't gotten to you yet, have they?" she turned away from me. 

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" This was not where I wanted to take the conversation and I was a little annoyed. 

"Or are you just playing dumb?" this girl was crazy but she had spunk. "I saw you drive off with Jacob Black yesterday." She had raised her voice and now all fifteen pairs of eyes were on me. 

"Yes, because he dislocated my shoulder, accidentally." I had realized my mistake and needed to tack on that last word. "Did you not see the sling?"

"Right. That's all that happened." She continued to eye me suspiciously, this was ridiculous. There were plenty of other people I could talk to in this room, plenty of people that would take in the outsider. Before I could strike up different conversation Mrs. Spencer walked in. 

"Alright class, I've decided to coordinate our first work with the juniors. As a way to mix the classes we will be studying Romeo and Juliet with Miss. Shook class." She beamed and us as we were ushered into the tiny theater where Mrs. Shook's class of juniors were waiting. I looked at the faces that were glued to the new white girl. I looked around at the faces until I saw a guy who was a lot paler than me. He was watching me with interest. 

"We are going to perform our own version of Romeo and Juliet for the school. Not everyone will get a part, so those who do not act will participate in building the set…" I stopped listening as a late straggler walked in and sat in the row behind me. I turned to look and then I heard my name.

"Elizabeth, would you mind playing Juliet?" Mrs. Spencer asked. I could see the other girls watching me carefully. "I saw on your transcript that you have acting experience."

"Oh, sure." This was going to be a breeze. What a role! And I had already studied the play thoroughly. Juliet wasn't my favorite character, she seemed so helpless. Her beloved Romeo seemed like a player, and she felt a little too helpless. It was the best female role, and that was enough for me. I loved theatre, it was a true passion of mine, and I hadn't thought that the reservation would even have a theatre. Shows what I know.

"Anyone interested in Romeo?" All of the senior boys hands went up and a few of the junior boys, at least the ones I could see. "Hmm, how many of you have acting experience comparable to Miss. Rains?"

"I do," it was the same junior I had noticed before, he wasn't bad looking either. He had sandy hair that went down past his ears, he was shorter than most of the La Push boys probably around 6'2''. He had the body of a swimmer, lean but not too muscular. "I acted a lot at my other school."

"Fine, Mr. Hamilton. At least I know you will focus." Miss. Shook started filling in the other characters. I watched the junior boy with a little more interest now. He nodded at me and I looked away embarrassed, I was going to kiss him eventually. Great. 

"Why don't you play Mercutio, Mr. Black" I heard Miss. Shook say. I looked around seeing Jacob sitting directly behind me. He pretended not to notice me staring at him. I shook my head at his level of immaturity. I thought he would be restless to spread word around that he hung out with the new girl. I sat a little more uncomfortably knowing that Jacob was behind me, I waited impatiently for class to end so I could try to talk to Jacob. As soon as the bell sounded I turned around in my seat but Jacob was already halfway to the door. I blinked trying to understand how he could be so quick.

"Hey, I'm Matt." It was the, now nervous looking, junior.

"Hey, Romeo." He seemed harmless. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could walk you to your next class." He was looking around nervously.

"Uh, sure." Matt, as it turned out was quite pleasant, a little chatty but still nice. He explained that his parents owned a beach house really close to the reservation and he fell in this school district.

"Yeah, we spent every summer here. Last summer they just decided to stay. Who was I to argue? I love this place. Well, I love everything outside of this school. I mean, you seem cool" I wasn't sure if he was finished, there was an awkward pause and I laughed.

"Thanks, Matt. You seem alright yourself." I patted his now somewhat dejected shoulder. 

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked quickly before I stepped into Calculus.

"Yeah, that'd be great." He seemed to cheer up now.

I spent calculus bored out of my mind. There were six people in the class total. I had learned much of the calculus last year, and I was not excited to relearn. I was elated when the bell sounded and it was time for lunch. I found Matt waiting for me outside the door. My Romeo was now officially attached. We got the generic lunch and sat down outside, I looked toward the parking lot and I Jacob and a group of overgrown juniors. I saw one of them wave to Matt. 

"Who's that?" I asked eyeing Matt. I saw his face fall.

"Oh, that's Seth Clearwater. We used to be friends, he's really distant. It happened before summer, he didn't go to school for a month. Now he hangs out with Sam Uley's crew. That's all of them over there." He shrugged and frowned. "You know it just sucks, they were all friends of mine until they started hanging out with Sam."

"I'm really sorry Matt. Who is this Sam character?" A few more juniors tentatively approached Matt and I. Matt seemed relieved at the sudden interruption. The group was made up of four girls who all seemed in love with Matt and two guys who all seemed interested in me. Lunch went by without a hitch as they all introduced themselves and conversation flowed easily. I especially liked a girl named Katie, she wasn't the brightest but she had serious spunk. 

Katie and Matt walked me to my next class. Katie was beautiful she had shoulder length glossy black hair. Her eyes were a lighter brown which contrasted nicely with her deep skin. She was athletically thin, which made sense considering she was the star of the basketball team. She was very enthusiastic and almost sweet. Matt seemed almost oblivious to her beauty, he was too fixated on me. I could see this being a problem later. 

"Hey, we should exchange phone numbers!" Katie was also loud. Her laugh was painfully loud, which would be annoying if she weren't so sweet. I gave her my number and waved goodbye while I went to P.E. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth Rains

"I'll look it like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly." I was looking expectantly Michelle who was playing the servant. I had to remind myself to be patient. It seemed like Matt and I were the only two who had even read the play before. Mrs. Spencer was in charge of the actors while Miss. Shook took care of the set, props, and costumes. I sighed loudly as the party scene started. I was paying closer attention when Jacob (playing Mercutio) said a line. He had been trying to convince Matt (Romeo) to dance.

"You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them about a common bound." To my surprise Jacob's normally loud and animated voice was very flat. At least he pronounced everything correctly. 

"Jacob, please try." Mrs. Spencer now interrupted as Matt continued on with his lines. 

"Sure, sure. I told you I can't act." He didn't seem as thrilled with his part as Matt. 

"Well, maybe I should get one of these actors to help you." She gestured to Matt and then me. It was another one of Jacob's lines,

"If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down-" he said this looking directly at me. I felt a little slighted at his tone. 

"That's better Jacob; it seems Miss. Rains is a bit of an inspiration to you. Usually I have the leads work together outside of class but I think it would be for you two to work together." Jacob looked at me in surprise. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. Matt was trying to protest but Mrs. Spencer just assigned him to the guy playing Benvolio. This was going to be too much fun. 

Jacob Black

It was bad enough that I wanted nothing more than to spend all my time with this girl. But now I actually had a set time to be with her. 

_"Jacob you can't avoid her."_ Sam was listening in on my thoughts as I patrolled Charlie's house. 

_"Get out of my head!"_ It was bad enough fighting the urge itself, but Sam was pushing me unusually hard toward her. If this more than a soul mate thing was really 'meant to be' than it could wait for me to be ready. 

_"You can't avoid this, stop being stupid."_ Now Embry was in my head. 

_"What are you all whining about? If Jake wants to torture himself then let him. As long as I don't have to see Bella's face again I'm fine."_ it was Leah's turn to bitch about me. _"I don't mind the looks of this new girl. She seems fine to me, at least she doesn't want to be a bloodsucker."_

She had pushed it too far and it took all my strength to phase back. I quickly threw on my shorts and knocked on Charlie's door. He wasn't home from what I could tell. I had been a hard summer, Charlie had lost his best friend and him daughter in such a short period of time. My dad had been doing his best but it was hard to keep Charlie in good spirits. I knew I shouldn't linger, if Charlie wanted to see me, I wasn't hard to find. 

I decided to wander the old streets I once watched, but for different reasons. I had a flashback of Bella and me standing in the kitchen the day of Harry's funeral. Our faces were so close I could feel her uncertain eyes I could see her fighting her love for me. I knew if I had kissed her right then that she would have realized her love and it wouldn't have mattered if the bloodsucker killed himself or not. I sighed and fought to calm the burning acid feeling in my stomach, the burn spread to my chest and I could feel the entirety of my grief. It was too overwhelming and I could feel myself tying to pull apart and phase. I fought against it until I couldn't stand it anymore, but I didn't want the pack inside my head either. I took a deep breath still feeling the grief and tried to fight the stupid tears. I bit down hard on my lip until I realized how bad it was bleeding. Good thing I healed quickly. 

I wondered keeping my senses geared toward Charlie's house because of my patrol. I couldn't stay too close to that house because it brought too many memories flooding back. The pain still burned deeply in my abdomen but I knew that I needed too keep moving. I knew the one thing that would help the grief. It was sick to keep avoiding her; she was the only thing that helped me feel put together, whole. I barely knew this girl, but continuing to grief was affecting the pack. I had to at least admit that to myself. I needed this chick whether I wanted it or not. I followed her healing scent until I came upon the same house I'd visited not too long ago. I walked around the perimeter once just to be sure she wasn't going to catch me again. I sensed her close by and peered through an open window. I couldn't help feeling the memories sneaking up on me. I watched her sleeping; I saw that the clock read 3am. I felt at that exact moment that I could watch her forever I was fascinated by the curves of her face. I was especially fascinated by the strange genetic mixing of Quileute and Caucasian given to her by her parents. She was beautiful, far more than I deserved. Was she more beautiful than Bella? They couldn't be compared, Bella had meant so much. This girl was still a stranger. I froze as Elizabeth tossed and turned; her dream seemed to disturb her. I wanted nothing more than to climb through that window and end the painful dream. She abruptly stopped tossing and turning, she was now laying on her back the foot of her bed parallel to the window. She sat up.

"Jacob?" she asked tentatively. I hide below her window. "I must be dreaming, what a strange dream too. You don't need to hide from me." I figured playing along must be fun.

"Hey." I stood up and she walked over to the window. She opened it further and helped me through into her room. 

"I like you but you seem so hesitant, I don't understand." I could see the sleep and pain in her eyes. "You are lovely." She said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to get out. How long would it take her to realize that this was a dream? What was the hurt in playing along? 

"I just don't get it. This is a dream so I guess your answers don't really matter." I realized then that she was still holding onto my hand. It was cool, smooth and strangely precious within my own hand. "I've wanted to do this since I met you."

Then she wrapped both her arms around my neck and pulled me down close to her face. I was so shocked that I couldn't fight her intentions. She paused just when our noses touched. I could feel her soft breath tickle my face. Then she closed the distance between the two of us. She kissed me very softly on the mouth. Her lips were smooth and incredibly soft. I wasn't sure how long we embraced; it was like time had stopped altogether. I felt so powerless to control my impulses. I followed her lead as she pulled back and looked at me. 

"Oh." She breathed. I picked her up easily watching her hurt shoulder and laid her in bed. She seemed to accept this and smiled gently at me. I had to fight the urge to lay with her. I went out through the window and walked drunkenly back home. I was on a high, that kiss was so much more than what I had been expecting. It didn't quite surpass my first real kiss with Bella, where she realized that she was in love with me. But this was eerily close. I realized that it was the first time I had let myself be kissed. I had always been the one to kiss Bella, and roughly. This was so sweet and I felt so much more with this girl. I barely knew her! How could I forget Bella so easily? I allowed myself to feel the wound that Bella had left. It was still present but I felt more whole with Elizabeth. I felt a little grief at the thought of healing. Bella's image was starting to fade from my memory and I felt grief at forgetting her. She had meant so much, at one point in time I would have rather die than live without her in my life. I had almost gotten myself killed trying to protect her. The whole pack had risked everything. I lay down in bed and smiled to myself, she was so beautiful. 

Elizabeth Rains

Best. Dream. Ever. It was so vivid and amazing. There was no possible way Jacob could be that good of a kisser. The kiss was so simple, basic, but beautiful and perfect. I was in such firm control of my actions I just followed my impulses. Amazing. I knew the only person that would truly appreciate my dream.

"Baby girl you've been on my mind!" I sang into the cell phone when she answered. I described my dream to Vivian, my best friend. She had vivid dreams almost every night. I knew that after I'd described my dream I would have to listen to all of hers. I was willing to pay that price. 

"It was beyond amazing," I gushed. "I mean I have never had a dream be that real. I woke up this morning and I swear I could see footprints in the carpet. No joke."

"That's sooo intense! I've never had a dream like that, sounds crazy. Hot, but mos def crazy." She then rambled about her dreams of the past week and we tried to decipher the weird ones. I then got dressed for school, grabbed breakfast and walked to school. Today would be the first (hopefully of many) of my private rehearsals with Jacob after school. 

"Hey Kathy!" she was playing the nurse in Romeo and Juliet. I sat down next to her and waited for class to start.

"You're in a good mood." She was eyeing me suspiciously. That was classic Kathy, always suspicious and wanting social dirt on everyone. "Spill."

"Nothing really, I just had a great dream last night." I sighed dramatically. Then Matt walked into the theatre, I waved for him to sit by me. He and I had grown close playing the ultimate lovers. We still hadn't kissed in the play yet, either way it was going to be a classic stage kiss: Cold emotionless but as convincing as possible. 

"Alright, I want to see some real acting today. Elizabeth and Matt I want to see the kiss." Mrs. Spencer said. We got in position for Act I Scene V. It was disgusting that only fourteen lines are spoken between Romeo and Juliet before they kiss. We started off and I could see Matt's enthusiasm. It was good that Juliet was a little hesitant at first. I wasn't sure I wanted to kiss Matt, he was good looking and all but there was something really powerful about Jacob.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" asked Matt/Romeo. He started walking close to me/Juliet with a wolfish grin spreading across his face. 

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I fought the urge to step back. I saw from the corner of my eye Jacob watching me more intensely. I felt myself prematurely blushing.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He took another step trying to convince me to kiss him. 

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." He was standing very close to me now. I could feel the heat radiating through his shirt.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." In one swift motion Matt/Romeo had one hand firmly around my waist and his upstage hand cupping my face. This sent strange tingles down my spine. I looked out of the corner of my eye for Jacob to be sure he was watching. One more line and he would kiss me. Please let this be a cold emotionless kiss, I really liked Jacob I didn't need anything complicating that. To be fair Jacob and I had only known each other a short time. Some of that time was spent in the hospital, which really didn't count.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd." he looked into my eyes and I could the nervousness in his eyes. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me. He bent down and smashed his lips against mine; this boy did not know how to kiss let alone stage kiss. Ew. I had to admit, at least to myself, that Matt was good looking. 

"Woah, ok. Let's stop there." Mrs. Spencer could see how badly the kiss had gone. I was a little surprised that Matt was such a bad kisser. He was so smooth in the build up to the kiss. "I think, Matt, you should stay after school with Miss. Rains and Mr. Black and work the kinks out."

I looked at Jacob, I could tell that something was wrong but I wasn't quite sure exactly. If he knew how well he had kissed me in my dream he would have been smug. Practice continued without a hitch. Jacob's acting had only improved marginally and I knew that practice later today would be awkward. 

"Hey, Liz. I'm really sorry about that, it was probably just nerves." Matt looked beyond embarrassed. 

"Ah, no worries Romeo. You never know how the real Romeo would have been, probably was bad in bed." I could tell that my joke wasn't terribly amusing to him. "Uh, we can work on this later."

Matt walked with me out of the theatre; he had quickly changed the subject from Shakespeare to the Halloween masquerade dance coming up. I was starting to worry that he would ask me. I could feel myself nervously fidgeting with my hair. Just then Jacob caught up with us.

"Hey, nice work in there today Matt." Jacob was patting Matt on the shoulder. I could see Matt blush, he was clearly intimidated by Jacob.

"I'll see you later Liz." Matt stalked off angrily. I stopped walking and turned to Jacob.

"That was quite rude, Mr. Black." I said calmly. Poor Matt, he meant well. I couldn't help smiling at Jacob; just being in his presence broke all my resolve. 

"Sure, sure." He shrugged. He guided me to Calculus and I wondered how he knew my schedule. I really didn't want to end out walk. I turned to face Jacob and I could see the residual play of emotions of his face. He looked almost amused.

"What are you thinking?" I had my head cocked to the side. He looked more amused now. 

"What's to come later today. Are you going to make me an actor extraordinaire?" he was clearly amused with himself.

"I only have so much to work with." I reluctantly turned to face my least favorite class and leave my favorite person. 

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Played soccer in P.E., learned passé compose in French, and studied the endocrine system in Anatomy. I was excited and worried to get started working with the boys. I walked into the theatre and found Matt reading the script and Jacob smirking in Matt's direction. The room already felt tense, both of the boys stood up when I walked in, already a bad sign. 

"Heeeey, so who wants to go first?" I said awkwardly. Jacob ran on stage with a huge grin on his face. "Ok. Matt feel free to comment at any time."

"Of course." He was the one to grin now. I turned to Jacob and gave him the page I wanted to start on. The most passionate scene for Mercutio was in Act III when he is killed. It took some pushing and tweaking of lines, but eventually I got Jacob to buy into the whole acting thing. 

"It's just like deceiving people. Acting is like cheating, stealing, and lying."

"I'm plenty good at that." He said thoughtfully. I could hear Matt scoff, I'd almost forgotten he was there. Jacob was so all encompassing. 

"Alright, try it again." I said, he walked over to his spot, front and center. 

"Help me into some house, Benvolio, or I shall faint.—A plague o' both your houses!" he was staring intensely into the audience I could feel the energy. "They have made worms' meat of me: I have it, and soundly too,-- Your houses!" 

"Jake that was great! Finally!" I ran up on stage and hugged him quickly. I had to force myself to make the hug short; I knew Matt would be uncomfortable. "Ok, let's switch."

"Act I Scene V?" I nodded to Matt; this was going to be really awkward. 

"Ok Matt, how should we do this?" I asked him more for my benefit. Shoot. "Um, ok. Let me kiss you just so you can get the feeling down." I caught Jacob's eye. He was bitterly jealous; I could see his hands shaking a little. I like the idea of him being jealous. I cupped my hand around Matt's face and bent his face down to mine.

"Keep your lips still." I breathed when our faces were really close. The I gently kissed him, short but sweet. "Ok, now you try."

"That was great." Matt was blushing terribly now. Awkward. I looked back a Jacob he had a strange look of hurt, anger, and fear. Matt took the same position he had earlier today, and again smashed his lips against mine. I pulled back and wiped his spit off my face. Gross. 

"No, not right. It needs to be sweet and gentle; this is Romeo's first kiss with Juliet it needs to be perfect." I looked around the theatre mostly to hide my embarrassment. I heard Matt mutter something about his past girlfriends not minding, but I chose to ignore him. I heard Jake snicker at Matt's comment. Then the idea hit me.

"Why don't you try, Jake." I suggested. He looked up in surprise. "A stage kiss." He jumped out of his seat and run up to the stage. He switched positions with Matt. "Matt, go watch from the audience to see how it is suppose to look."

Jacob was still shaking a little, I couldn't understand why. He bent down slowly and kissed me gently. His lips were soft but there was a sense of urgency in the kiss. I felt myself lean into him and started breathing harder, I knew that I needed to pull away soon but I almost couldn't break the embrace. I forced myself to pull away. That kiss felt eerily familiar. I looked back and Jacob with wide eyes. It hadn't been a dream. I felt all the blood flush to my face. 

"You kissed me under false pretenses." I said very quietly.

"To be fair, _you _kissed _me_." He breamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

She was avoiding me, and she was pissed. We'd done nothing but argue every time we were in each other's presence.

"What were you even doing outside my window?!" she yelled. This girl was crazy, but at least she wasn't passive aggressive. When she was angry she yelled and fought, her emotions were vibrant and played easily across her face. I rarely had to guess how she was feeling.

"That's privileged information." That only seemed to infuriate her more. I could sense her hesitation and slight fear toward me now.

"You are no longer allowed near my house. Only with a clear invitation from me or a family member, are you allowed on the premises." she folded her arms across her chest. I could read the embarrassment and fear on her face. I knew then that she would be keeping her distance. It reminded me of those painful hunting days in Alaska. If you came close and injured your prey once without killing it, the game would hide much more effectively. I could feel her pulling away from me; I couldn't blame her. I'd pushed her away as much as possible, I'd stalked her, and we barely knew each other. "I'm out of here."

Watching her walk away felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. Hard. I sulked all the way back home and found Billy and Charlie in the front room. Charlie looked like hell. It was like all the life had been sucked out of him, the only thing left was his love for his friends. He was pale, thin, and looked like he hadn't slept. I tried to hide my emotions playing on my face. I'd found my new project: Help fix Charlie.

"Hey Charlie! Staying for dinner." I forced the biggest honest smile on my face.

"Yeah, your dad invited me over to watch the game." There was no tone or life in his voice. I wanted to cry at the sound of it as a result I could see my hands shaking badly. I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I had to breathe slowly and deeply in order to control my grief. I wish I hadn't of scared off Liz, I could really use the comfort about now. I could feel my pulse slowing and I knew I wouldn't phase. I turned back into the room. Charlie was staring at the game on the TV but he wasn't really watching. And my dad was doing his best to watch the game and Charlie at the same time. Both men were trying to pretend to have fun and I could feel some honesty coming on soon. My dad wasn't good at pretending everything was alright.

"Charlie, I need to ask you something." My dad was watching Charlie even more carefully now. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I-I don't know." His voice was dull and his eyes glossed over, I could see him trying to hide his pain.

"Jake, could you leave." I nodded. I walked outside then turned to watch from the back window. My heightened sense of hearing was to my advantage now.

"You have been my friend, my best friend, for too many years. I wish I could help you, I want to help you. I think you should live with Jake and me." Dad was staring intently at Charlie. I didn't know where we could fit another man, or how we could hide the whole werewolf thing from him. But, my dad was a chief elder and who was I to question?

"Billy, you know I can't do that. I can't leave that house, not now. Besides, I don't want to put either of you out. I'm sorry." It was like he was saying lines he'd said a million times. I looked into his eyes and saw something so familiar it shook me to my core. It was the same dead look Bella had after Edward left, and I knew that he would never be the same.

"At least stay with us on weekends. Just do this for me, please." Dad was smiling, it was a smile we shared it had a healing quality. I saw Charlie nod but I wasn't sure he was really listening.

I decided, just then, against my better judgment to follow the road that I knew I shouldn't follow to the place I wasn't welcome. I followed her scent like I always did. I let her scent surround me and I breathed in and let the comforting, healing sensation wash over me. I looked in her window like I always did, she hadn't been sleeping well; at least not since she had decided that I 'violated' her. I breathed her in and I felt strong again, better. I heard Liz groan and turn over. I ducked down below her window.

"Jake, you aren't welcome. Please go." She sighed deeply. "Wait! I changed my mind, come in."

"Is this a clear invitation?" I was teasing her. I smiled at her and climbed through her window. "You look so beautiful, even when you are sleepy."

"Ugh, I don't feel beautiful. Ok, be honest. Why do you come here? I can sense you when you show up." Her eyes were drooping and she looked like she was about to fall over.

"I need you." I shrugged and walked over to sit on her bed. "I like being around you. Sometimes I can't sleep and as strange as it sounds I need to be around you. I don't understand it."

"I think you understand it perfectly. I'm the one that is confused. I've known you a very short period of time, yet it feels like it's been forever. I'm so confused." She shook her head, and then she smiled at me. "I like you too, even if you are creepy."

We smiled sheepishly at each other for a moment, and then I felt the overwhelming desire to hold her. It seemed like she felt it too. I took a step toward her then pulled her into my arms. She was so soft and her scent enveloped me with its healing quality. I breathed in deeply, I felt her mumble something against my chest.

"What?" I asked with concerned eyes.

"I said, I can't breathe." She was smiling.

"Can I kiss you?" I watched her face change.

"Well, we both know you can, but I'd rather you not right now." She said this with a wry smile and I knew she was lying. She was letting her sensible side compel her rather than give in to her emotions. The gravitational pull we had toward each other was strong, but her conventional side was stronger. I still had my hands on both of her shoulders and I felt her shudder.

"Are you cold?" I couldn't imagine her being cold, I knew how much of a furnace I could be.

"I'm always cold. My body temperature is a little lower than most people." I grinned and almost told her not to worry about being cold around me. Instead I pulled her to my chest. I could feel her squirm a little so I loosened my grip and then she pulled me closer. We stood there for a long time, but I knew that it wouldn't be long enough for either of us. I felt her stir a little and I pulled back. She had a soft look in her eyes and ran her hand through my hair and pulled my face close to hers. Just when I thought she was going to kiss me she put her forehead against mine.

"You should go." She breathed and pulled completely away from me, "This is too intense, at least I feel too intense about you." She started to look away and I pulled her face back so that I could see her face.

"I know, I feel the same. But, I don't think we have to be conventional either. Who cares? We should act on what we feel." She was shaking her head and smiling.

"If we didn't follow convention, if 'dating' conventions weren't in place I would be pregnant about now and you would feel guilty. We already know how intense this can feel, let's just wait awhile. Take some time. We need to spend some real time together," she let out a small chuckle. "For God's sake, my parents knew each other only a few months before they got married. I didn't think this would happen to me."

Elizabeth Rains

Jacob was a mystery. Not even a fun mystery, the kind that is life or death and fake. No, he was strange and confusing; there were parts of him that he hid from the rest of the world. I knew that I could never fully be with someone that hid things from me. Especially those ugly and difficult things that matter the most. I sighed, and turned back to the book shelf. I was in the painfully small library looking for a new book. I was reflecting on the evening I'd had with Jake, us hugging and feeling warmer and better than I ever had.

"He's so strange." I said quietly to myself.

"Aren't they all?" I looked to my right and saw possibly the most beautiful woman I'd even laid eyes on. I could only see her profile but she was an angel. I suddenly felt very plain and young in her presence. "Who is the boy, if I may ask?"

"His name's Jacob." I rolled my eyes and sighed again. She laughed a little and smiled. When she smiled it lit up the room around her. "Can I just say, you are so beautiful. I mean what are you doing here? I realize that this sounds bizarre, and I don't even know your name. But seriously."

"I wish that that were still true." She said with sad eyes. Then she turned her face so I could see her straight on. The entire right side of her face was scarred badly. She looked at me with sad eyes and tried to smile.

"No, you are still beautiful. If anything this makes you seem less like a goddess and more relatable." I was being awkward. I couldn't help it; I liked this girl so far.

"Well, thanks I guess. Would you like to get some coffee?" she asked smiling crookedly at me. We walked to the only coffee shop in La Push and sat down.

"So, what is your story Elizabeth Rains?" she smiled widely at me. I told her of my family and what had brought me to La Push. She smiled and laughed at the appropriate times. She was so easy to talk to.

"Do you know Jacob?" I had finished my story and told her more than I would have ever imagined telling a stranger. That seemed to be the way the people in La Push worked. I felt that I belonged here; the scenery and the people all seemed to fit.

"Oh, I know Jake." She said with a grin. "He's had a rough time; just now I start to see a change in him. I think you brought that on."

"I don't know about that, Emily. I feel like there are so many things he tried to keep hidden from me."

"Did he tell anything about Bella?" she approached the subject cautiously. Emily told me of Jake's heartbreak, I couldn't believe that anyone would get that close to him and then leave. Leave him wounded in several ways. She told me of Bella's father the police chief and his immense grief. How Charlie Swan was staying with the Blacks. Who was this girl? How could she leave Jake like that? Something stuck in my mind like a splinter. Was I his rebound girl?

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner? Jake will be there, so will my Sam." I didn't think my parents would care wither way.

"Only if you let me help with dinner."

"You don't know how much these boys can eat. I hope you really like cooking." She winked at me and we went to the grocery store together. The hours passed quickly with Emily. She had a grace and sweetness to her that I had never experienced before. We were still working on dessert when the whirlwind of boys started piling into the dining room. I was amazed that all those boys could fit in that kitchen. I was introduced to Paul, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Emily's Sam. I was amazed also at how everyone seemed to accept me warmly. Leah was the only one I truly questioned. She seemed to walk on pins and needles around Emily and Sam. And as a result she tried hard to vie for my attention. I was getting along well with everyone and they seemed appreciative of my help with dinner. I was surprised that Jacob hadn't show up yet. Emily seemed to sense my impatience.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry. He's been a little different since Bella left. We all know him so well that it is hard for him to be around us sometimes. We all feel his pain we read it easily." She whispered this in my ear and I smiled weakly at her in reply. Just then Jacob flung the door open and bounded into the only seat left open. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. This brought a smile to my face; watching him watch me. The look in his eyes when he saw me; he smiled widely at me. He walked over to where I was standing with Emily and planted a kiss on my cheek. Just then loud hooting erupted in the small room and I blushed fiercely. Jacob sat down and watched me as he ate.

I spent the rest of the night with Emily, Jake and the rest of the group. I fit nicely within the group, they were all very accepting. We sat around a warm fire on the beach. Jake sat directly across from me and I sat next to Emily. He watched me with intense eyes and I smiled back at him. They told funny stories about each other I laughed with delight. Even though I felt that I could be with those people forever I still felt that everyone was hiding something. I can close to figuring out what it was.

"Oh, remember when I tore the head off that bloodsucker that was sweet- " Seth had stopped himself and watched me carefully. Everyone seemed tentative at that moment. I couldn't imagine what a blood sucker was. I was about to ask when Sam changed the subject.

"I'm really glad you could spend this time with us Liz. Will you join us on Friday?"

"I would love to." I was excited that Sam liked me enough to invite me back. He and Emily were the clear leaders; they were almost like the mother and father of the group.

"Call me, Emily." I said as I got up to walk myself home. It was dark but I didn't worry much about the crime scene in La Push. Jacob stood and nodded to the group. He started walking toward me and the group hooted and hollered after us. We were walking closely and occasionally out arms would touch. His arms were warm against mine, I was suddenly aware of my hands. I realized that I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand; if only for a moment. We were chatting and joking lightly.

"Paul and Seth seem fine, maybe a little eager."

"You have no idea, trust me honey." He said in his condescending voice.

"I am not your honey." He faked a hurt expression. I reached out and squeezed his hand them let go. I wanted to test the waters a little. Jacob took the bait and grabbed my hand interlocking out fingers together. His hand was huge and sweetly warm within mine. I had always run a little on the cold side, my temperature was abnormally colder than most people. Yet, I was always pleasantly warm with Jacob. We both grew quiet and I felt a bit like I was in a daze.

"Jake, what was she like?" he stopped walking and stared straight ahead.

"I don't want to talk about it." He looked like I had kicked him in the gut. It probably felt that way.

"I can accept that. I will want to talk about her someday when you are ready, of course." I said as gently and softly as possible.

"I can't promise that that day will be soon." He said quietly.

"Can you be bluntly honest with me? I mean painfully honest if necessary. Don't spare my feelings." I turned to face him and held both of his hands in mine. I waited for him to look me in the eyes. When he did I could almost feel the pain he was feeling. He nodded for me to continue. "Am I your rebound girl? I need to know, it is fine if I am. You just need to say the word. We've known each other for such a short period of time and I don't want to be some girl's replacement. Please. Just be honest. I would never hurt you like that-"

"Stop! Please stop." His face crumpled into a look of anguish. He was squeezing my hands hard and I winced at the pain. I forced my hands out of his and stepped back. He was breathing hard and I could see him calming himself. I was staring at him hard. He looked back at me and I could see in full force the pain he must have felt. He kneeled down so that our eyes were on the same level. "How can you think that?"

"I'm sorry. Emily told me how serious the two of you were; and she told me of how that girl left you." I was watching him carefully, testing the waters. "I don't want to be the girl that you need because she fills the hole in your heart."

"You don't get it." Jacob stood up and turned away from me. He composed himself further, and then he turned back and faced me. His eyes were fierce and determined. "Bella-" he winced, "was a project. She needed me to fix her, to make her feel again. It was difficult and took time but eventually she realized that she loved me. She could never love me enough. But, when she left it created a huge hole in me. I went away for awhile and filled that hole with the empty memories. I came back for the pack, I mean, group. I am fiercely loyal right up until I am betrayed.

"Elizabeth Rains, I need you. You have been my safe harbor, my comfort zone. When I'm with you I feel more than whole. I feel like I've never been hurt in my life and that I will never be hurt again. What is amazing is that we've only scratched the surface of our relationship. Whatever relationship you are willing to let me have.

"I feel the same way, but I want to take this one step at a time." I decided to lighten the mood. This was so intense it was making me a bit dizzy. "Meet me tomorrow at the cliffs where we first met tomorrow at 4pm."

Jacob accepted this and we continued to walk me home. Instead of holding hands he now had his arm around my waist and I had my hand on his. We were growing closer with every passing moment we were alone. It was dizzying and felt perfect. We stopped at my doorstep and he turned to face me. I smiled brightly at him, and he grinned wolfishly back at me. He brushed his fingers lightly along my jaw line.

"You are much lovelier than you know." He breathed. I had to stand on my tip-toes to be able to kiss him on the mouth. I couldn't wait any longer. I kissed him fiercely, passionately, but quickly. Then I turned and stepped into the house. As soon as I was in the house I turned to see Jacob from the window. He was just standing there, dumbstruck. He didn't move for a full three minutes. I watched secretly from the window, debating whether or not to walk outside again. Jake turned and walked a few steps and stopped. He stood there for another good four minutes. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing loudly. I knew that if I went outside I would start kissing him. If I started kissing him, I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

"Hey Charlie! Any plans for your big day off?" I tried to muster as much enthusiasm as possible. Charlie had been staying with us for about a week and it was like we'd let a black hole fill our house. He was a zombie. Dead. My dad was strong and had really helped Charlie when Bella left the first time after Harry died.

"Charlie and I are going fishing!" my dad wheeled himself into the kitchen where I was scarfing down some cold pop-tarts. Charlie was non-responsive, as usual. My dad and Charlie got themselves ready and drove off in Bella's old truck. I couldn't believe he didn't sell that thing. It was too much a part of her; she loved that stupid truck. Just then the shooting pains felt their way back into my chest and gut. I winced and tried really hard not to phase. The pain was still there, even with Elizabeth in my life I still hurt my old hurt. It was too much. It was always too much. Just then, in the middle of trying to keep myself together, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I was gasping now trying to keep it together.

"So, we're meeting at noon today. Ok?" it was Elizabeth, the sound of her melodic voice calmed the pain a little.

"What? No, 'Hey Jake, how's it goin'?'" I teased her. I heard her sigh with mock annoyance.

"If I wanted to through to a machine I would talk using the webcam in my lap top." I laughed a little at this.

"Sure, sure. I'll be there at noon."

"Good." Then she hung up. Noon would come too quickly, and I knew I needed to get some work done before then. I decided to go patrolling. I phased easily, still feeling the Bella-hurt. It was easier to think after I'd phased. My head was clearer, yet foggier with the thoughts of my fellow wolves.

"_I really like her Jake." said Paul._

"_Yeah, me too. She's hot" it was Quill now._

"_I think we can all agree. She's too good for you. And if you mess this up, then you're a bigger screw up than we thought." said Leah._

"_I'm glad you like her, but we'll see what happens. I'm not going to force anything." I responded, specifically ignoring Leah's earlier thought._

"_Hey, when do we get to tell her?" not the too eager Seth. _

"_Yeah!" Embry practically yelled._

"_She has to know sometime!" Leah, again. _

I phased back and threw on my shorts. I hadn't thought to tell her anything. It was too soon. She wouldn't be ready yet. I walked along the beach until I came upon the cliffs where I'd first encountered Elizabeth. She was sitting on the edge with her legs dangling over the side. The wind was blowing fiercely and she looked cold, beautiful, but still very cold. I crept up behind her and put both my hands around her waist and hugged her carefully. I felt her jump a little in surprise then lean into the hug. I sat down behind her with my arms around her cold frame.

"This had damn well better be either Gaspard Ulliel, Brad Pitt circa "Legends of the Fall", or Gerard Butler." She had a biting tone, but was calming under the warmth of my feverish skin.

"Nope." I laughed and I felt her tense up a little.

"Are you wearing a shirt? Are you not freezing? Do you not have any nerve endings?"she was trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I held her in place.

"Don't worry about me, I run a little warmer than the average human." I laughed inwardly at the association of me still being human.

"I understand, I had a friend who could walk into the Pacific Ocean in the middle of winter, in a bikini. Besides, I run a little colder than the average human, so it's all good. But if you get sick, I had nothing to do with it." She was leaning into me, and we sat there for a long time, not talking. This was bliss.

"Hey Jake." Her voice was a little off.

"Yeah." I was getting worried.

"My parents told me about one of the tribe legends. It was very interesting, I was wondering if you could give me some clarification." She was being careful with her tone.

"Sure, sure." I really didn't want to lie.

"I was just curious about why the tribe associated so closely with wolves? It's like… I don't know. Some kind of werewolf complex." She forced a laugh.

"Oh, you know old legends." I shrugged, but she didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"What about the bloodsuckers? What was that about? It seemed like, I don't know, like vampires or something" I immediately tensed I could sense that she had noticed it. "Yeah, that was pretty much everyone else reaction too. Weird. Look I know I'm not really a part of the tribe, so I don't get that kind of 'privileged' information. It's just that I'm curious, and I usually figure these things out, in time. So you don't need to say anything, just know that I will know eventually." She was careful and calculating, I was glad that she couldn't see my face. She would probably read it easily.

"Sure, sure." Was all I could manage as to not commit myself to any important information. "I don't want you to feel like an outsider. I mean, Emily and the pack really like you."

"Oh, and I really like them. I also get the feeling like there's something that separated Emily from 'the pack'." She waited for a response. "Yeah, I thought so. I will figure this out, Jake."

"Ok." I didn't know exactly how to respond. Just then I felt something buzz, and a musical sequence played. "Is your phone going off, or are you just happy to see me?" She laughed and grabbed her phone.

Elizabeth Rains

Stupid phone. Just when I was starting to get somewhere! Dammit, this had better be important.

"Hello?" I said a little too angrily.

"Hey darling, what's up? Did I catch you at a bad time?" it was Vivian, and from the tone of her voice it sounded like she knew something I didn't. It almost sounded like she was stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, kind of." I was trying not to be too grumpy. We hadn't had a good talk since I'd moved. I knew it was hard on her and she wasn't terribly happy with me. Also, I hadn't been terribly forth coming with information of Jacob Black.

"Just one quick thing and then I will let you go. Ok?" she was almost giddy now.

"Anything, darling love." I said mockingly.

"Turn around." With that I heard a click and the line went dead. No. Freaking. Way. I stood up and turned around, there she was about thirty feet away. My best friend.

Vivian Thompson stood at about 5'7'' but her confidence made her seem taller, more like 5'9''. Not to mention that she frequently wore heels that made her more like 5'9''. Viv once told me that she walked better in heel than flats, I couldn't imagine that possibility. I stared at her now. She had shoulder length brown hair, the darkest brown that almost seemed black. She had large soft brown, a cute petit nose, and a huge smile. She was wearing dark wash jeans and a black shirt with slits that showed off her pale shoulders.

"No. Possible. Way." We started running toward each other, and embraced roughly. I could feel Jacob's eyes on my back and he seemed a little hurt that I had run off. I pulled back from the hug and stared at her. I'd always been supremely jealous of her naturally long, dark black eye lashes. We just giggled and smiled at each other.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" I questioned.

"Well, I heard that someone has the leading role in a _very _important play!" she was chiding me a little. She must have called my mom to set this up. I shrugged and cast my eyes downward. She was wearing hooker boots, as I liked to call them. Knee high black leather boots with a three inch heel. She looked good. I turned back looking for Jake, but he was gone. I felt a little hurt by his leaving, but Viv was going to occupy much of my time this week.

"Alright, dish. Who was that cute boy?" she was eyeing me cautiously while driving back to my house.

"Well, his name is Jacob Black, and I met him at school. Kind of." I tried as best I could to explain all my encounters with Jacob. Viv listened closely, and I could see some worry growing in her eyes.

"How long have you actually known him?" I thought back; how long had it been?

"About a month and a half." I answered honestly.

"Don't you think this is a little intense? It's just that that isn't a whole lot of time, Lizzy. I love you and I want you to be as happy as possible. It's not like you to be so _impractical_." She said the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth and she was acting more serious than usual.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy spending time with him, and vice versa. I haven't lost my head or anything." As I said the words I wasn't totally sure what I had said was true. Had I lost my head?

"Are you sure you aren't saying that to convince yourself?" her words stung a little and I bit my lower lip.

"Now I'm more confused than I was before." Great.

Vivian was nothing if not distracting and by the end of the day I'd completely forgotten how my day had started. Jacob and the cliffs seemed a million miles away. We talked for hours and hours of everything and nothing. It had been too long.

"So, what exactly is there to do around here?" she asked eyeing our new tiny hut of a home.

"Mostly outdoorsy things, I guess. Hiking, canoeing, dirt biking, four wheeling, cliff diving…" we both laughed at the last one.

"Have you managed to do any of these things?" I realized I hadn't.

"No, I guess not. I've explored a little but not much. Do you want to go hiking tomorrow?" she agreed. I was surprised by this considering that my best friend was more likely to go to an outdoor gear shop than the actual outdoors. Maybe the outside of a mall. We both knew that our talking was distracting the professors; we needed to get out. I thought about introducing Viv to the 'pack' as Jake called it, but I wasn't sure they were into the same things. We went to bed and talked for a long time, when morning came we were both tired and decided to go out to breakfast.

"I'll have an egg white omelets with low fat cheese. Oh, and water; thanks love." She batted her too long eye lashed at the waiter.

"French toast and coffee, thanks Ben." I looked apologetically in the waiter's direction. Viv was nothing if not vivacious. We laughed and talked until our food came. It was delivered by Romeo himself.

"Hey, Matt. I didn't know you worked here." I smiled warmly at him; my own little Romeo. Viv elbowed me in the ribs, obviously wanting an introduction. "Oh, this is my best friend Vivian. Viv, this is Matt, my Romeo."

"Hey Romeo, nice to meet you." She held out a hand for Matt to kiss, he took it and shook it instead. I stifled a laugh and Viv gave me a look.

"So, you ready?" he asked awkwardly ignoring Vivian's small advance.

"Born ready, you?" He seemed a little rough on memorization, but he was still far better off than most of the cast.

"Oh, I'm great. Never better." Yeah suuure.

"Ok, well. I'll see you later then." Matt stood there even more awkward than before.

"Hey, so. Are you going to the Halloween dance? Or is Mercutio taking you." I knew he meant Jacob but Vivian was completely oblivious. The dance was right after open night of the play and I knew Vivian would want to go if I mentioned it, so I didn't.

"Heh, I'll be pretty tired after opening night. And no one's asked me, not even Mercutio." I knew I'd made a mistake as soon as the words had left my mouth. I could see the spark in Matt's eyes. Just then his manager called him into the kitchen; saved by upper management. As soon as Matt was out of ear shot Vivian started in on me.

"WHO is That?!" she looked bug eyed at me. "Why do you not ever see what is right in front of you?"

"I-I can't explain it. Matt is amazing, he's a great actor, friend, person… But, he, I…" I was struggling. Matt was perfect and clearly interesting in me; why didn't I want him?

"Ok, do you remember last year?" I nodded knowing the story that was coming. "You remember Pierre-Alain, the French foreign exchange student who was crazy hot and totally interested in you! Remember what happened right after he left?" I remembered that day clearly. Pierre-Alain had confessed his love for me and it hit me like a ton of bricks how much I liked him. Then he left for France; we still talked over e-mail.

"I know I know. I had totally missed how amazing he was, right until he was gone. But Matt is different." I was shaking my head. I knew Viv would want to go to the dance; why not go with Matt?

"Way to lose loser." Vivian was shaking her head and laughing at me. We paid and left to go hiking.

We found a trail and started off. The forest that surrounded me felt nostalgic like the image from my childhood. My parents had once owned a farm that was bordered by a forest much like that of La Push. I was more in my element as we climbed our way to the lookout point. Vivian was clearly out of her element, swatting bugs away and swearing. Then the rain came. Within two minutes we were wet and cold.

"Hey, he-woman slow down will ya!" she was clearly pissed. "Why did we do this again?"

"Because I can't drive and thus don't really know what to do with my time." I shrugged. I could feel the endorphins playing nicely in my bloodstream. I was feeling good. I felt alive. Beyond Vivian's cursing and whimpering, I heard something. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Vivian," I whispered frozen in place. "shut up and don't move." Vivian stopped reluctantly. I was listening hard; it sounded like a bear was close. I knew that if it were a bear we might be in trouble. The bears should be preparing for hibernation and were pretty hungry. I turned a slow 360˚ and saw a huge wolf. It was unbelievable; it was the size of a horse but in the shape of a wolf. The fir was black and short, there was something vaguely familiar about the creature. I racked my memory but came up empty. All I could think was the 'pack' member Seth. But that didn't make any sense. Looking into the creature's soft brown eyes and it felt strangely human. Just then the creature bolted running faster than anything I'd ever seen. Vivian collapsed shaking and crying. I was still frozen in place. I couldn't bring myself to move because I was so close to figuring something out, something bigger than me.

"Elizabeth Rains! What the hell was that thing? Oh, my god!" Vivian was shrieking, the sound of my name pulled me reluctantly from my thoughts.

"I don't know, Viv." I said quietly. We walked back to the main road; Vivian was shaking like a leaf and I was too quiet. What a pair.

Vivian was in the shower calming down, finally. The house was empty; the professors were allowed to go to the tribe meeting, obviously they both jumped at the chance. I left a message on my mom's cell. I jumped at the sound of the phone.

"Hello?" my voice was shaky.

"Hey, Liz? Are you alright?" it was Matt.

"I'm alright, had a run in with..." I was searching for the word and came up empty. "something in the woods. Vivian and I are a little shaken up. We're fine, though."

"Yeah, weird things out there in the woods, no doubt. I was wondering if I could come over, I want to run lines." Hmm, was that really a good idea? Jacob was who knows where, and I wasn't tied down. Not really.

"Uh, sure." I managed to escape my thoughts for a moment.

"Great, I'll be there in a few." I heard a click and he was gone. About 5 minutes later Matt was letting himself in. I was pretty sure I hadn't ever given him directions to the house. Weird. Vivian was still in the shower she'd been in for about an hour. The girl liked showers.

Matt and I had run our mutual dialogue twice and it didn't really seem like he needed much help. Vivian was in my room calling everyone she knew to explain the bear/wolf/thing encounter. I could tell she was elaborating to an extreme.

"That time was great!" Matt was being too enthusiastic, and I wondered what was up?

"Sure, sure." I was coining one of Jake's favorite phrases. "So…"

"Liz, I was wondering," oh god, had I made up my mind yet? Nope. "Do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Welp, there it was. Just what I'd been expecting. Yet, I had no idea what to say. Yes, no, yes, no. It was swirling around my head. I was weighing the consequences of both answers. Yes, meant that Jacob would be jealous (at least I hoped so) and Matt tried to kiss me for real at the end of the dance. Awkward, but still probably fun. No, Matt would be mad at me, Jacob would be smug, probably thinking that I was his property. I really couldn't have that. I suddenly noticed that the house was quiet and Vivian was probably listening for my answer. I sighed.

"Alright, but you have to take Vivian too." Matt jumped up and hugged me. I couldn't breathe, his grasp was too tight. "Matt…" I struggled to breathe and he finally put me down.

"So, what do you want to be dressed as?" he asked with a huge grin. Hmm, what could I be dressed as that would repulse him?

"Zombies?" why not be hardcore and have bloody gashes and such? Matt seemed a little put off by Zombies. Just then Vivian walked in clearly in a better mood.

"How about vampires! Sexy vampires." She bumped my hip with her hip and I stumped a little awkwardly.

"Sounds great! Well I'll see you later." Matt ran off and I turned to Vivian.

"Vampire?" I raised an eye brow.

"Not just any vampires but sexy vampires!" she was clearly more impressed with the idea than I was. Now, I hoped that Jacob _would _be there, see me in all my pointy-teeth, dark beauty, cleavage-tastic glory.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

They were back.

Or someone was. A bloodsucker, come to check out the place where the Cullen's had once lived. No, not lived; they were no longer alive. Paul had picked up the scent while he and Seth were patrolling; the scent was strong and now everyone is needed to patrol. Seth wasn't handling the new vampire well and he seemed really worried about me. Patrolling has become only slightly more difficult with another 'large bear' warning.

I'm patrolling with Sam in our usual area and our senses are heightened with the scent of vampire strong in the air. Our hairs stood up along the length of our back, we were ready to attack at any moment. Bloodsucker scent made us on edge. The leech isn't too far away and I know Sam knows it.

"_I hope he can handle this, it hasn't been too long since Bella left." _Sam thought.

"_Sam, please chill. I am fine, if anything I want to kill the bloodsucker as much if not more than everyone else_." I thought back_._

"_I hope so Jake. What if it's her? What if she's different? What then Jake, will you kill her? Can you?" _his thoughts were driving me crazy_._

"_STOP STOP! Please, I will do whatever it takes."_ And I decided that that was the end of the conversation. We continued patrolling and I could tell that it was killing Sam to suppress his burning questions and thoughts. Thankfully, he was better at this than anyone else. We continued to follow the scent; it seemed to be everywhere. Almost like the leech was looking for something, searching. Sam and I patrolled and tried to find the source of the scent for hours. Embry and Quill came when our time was up and Sam and I phased back.

"Going home?" he asked having clearly heard my most pressing thoughts.

"Eventually." I walked off.

We'd picked up a strong scent extremely close to Elizabeth's house. It was strange only because it went in a straight line to her house. The scent wasn't present around her neighbor's houses. I checked the perimeter of Elizabeth's house and the scent burned my nose in its sweetness. Even as a human it burned as much as when I phased. I decided to knock on the front door and check on Liz and her family. Just to be sure. I knocked twice, and quickly the front door opened. I stared at a very weary looking woman. She shared many of Elizabeth's characteristics, same face shape, frame, and a similar complexion. Her hair was an orange color and sticking up in odd places. She had big blue eyes that were magnified by huge bi-focal glasses. She was eyeing me not unkindly.

"Hello." She said simply leaving the door wide open. "How are you?" I thought this was an odd question, assuming that she didn't know me.

"I'm fine thanks. Is Elizabeth home?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." She nodded and continued to eye me and smile. "And you, are Billy's boy." She said this as a statement rather than a question. She stepped aside and directed me to sit down at their kitchen table. I thought that she would go get Elizabeth but instead she offered me a cup of tea and sat with me.

"Jacob is it? How does tribal life differ from your home life? Your father is a tribal elder and a true leader. Your whole family is tribal royalty. Do you feel a lot of pressure knowing that you will be an elder yourself someday?" she waited patiently for my response. Who was this woman? Where was Liz? I figured it was better to humor Prof. Rains.

"It is a lot of pressure but I've been preparing my entire life. It's a big responsibility, more than you could believe. But, I know that it is meant to be; it's in my blood." She watched me closely for a moment to asses and process what I'd said then she started typing on her lap top. I thought she'd forgotten me. Suddenly I heard a burst of girlish laughter. I looked toward Liz's room, but the door was shut. Prof Rains didn't look up from her work.

"When you said, 'more than you could believe' what exactly did you mean?" she cocked her head a little and continued to smile at me. I knew at this point I needed to lie.

"Uh, well. How could you be expected to know? You…don't know the struggle of Native Americans." I decided to play the race card at least I was conscious of my behavior.

"You are right and wrong there. I am not Native America, no. I do have a Ph.D. in Native American studies and sociology. So, I would appreciate some respect for my degrees. I am only asking these questions hoping to understand as an observer." Her voice didn't falter once; it was almost as if she weren't reprimanding me at all.

"I-I'm sorry. But Dr. Rains I didn't consent to being studied. I would be happy to sit down and talk with you another time." I figured I could get away with not talking to her if I played _her_ game. She took in everything I'd said and nodded.

"I like you, you are a smart kid. Let me get Liz for ya." She went over to Liz's room, knocked softly then let herself in. I couldn't hear what she said next but Liz hurried into the kitchen.

"Did she…" she winced as I nodded.

"It's really no big deal. No worries." Liz didn't seem convinced. "Look I stopped by-"

"I'm really sorry. She's really a great mom, busy, you know but normal-ish." She cut me off. Just then I saw Liz's best friend walk in.

"So this is the infamous Jacob Black!" she was eyeing me suspiciously, she was wearing too much make-up and looked overdressed for La Push. I forced a smile in her direction, and then turned back to Liz.

"I want to warn you to be careful. There are a lot of dangerous-"Vivian cut me off.

"Oh, we know. We ran into one of them in the woods." I tried to hide my surprise and horror, they'd met a bloodsucker. Oh, god. How'd they survived?

"What did it look like? How did you get away?" I had directed my question to Liz, but Vivian answered instead.

"It was huge, biggest wolf-bear-thing I've ever seen. Lizzy was so brave, the thing ran away before we had time to really react. Actually Liz seemed more comfortable than anything else." Liz was watching me for a reaction, I laughed a little.

"That's funny. You should know that those are really common around here. We believe that these are large bears; they are harmless and have never attacked a human." I answered using my acting abilities to their fullest. I looked back at Liz and she wasn't smiling with me. Instead she was staring at me intently almost like she was trying to solve a math problem.

"Yeah, no. Have you seen one of these things? The one we saw was more like a large wolf. In retrospect it was really beautiful." Vivian again responded. Just then Vivian's cell phone went off and she jumped. She looked at the number and ran into Liz's room leaving us alone in the kitchen. I could feel some tension between the two of us and I wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm really glad that you two are alright." I managed to break the silence.

"Thanks, me too. It really wasn't as big a deal as Viv makes it out to be. I can handle myself." She paused a moment. "Jake, I need to tell you something. I know you won't respond anyway."

"Ok, what?" I was getting butterflies in my stomach and my palms were sweating a little. I wasn't sure I could handle anything bad from Liz right now. I tried to brace myself for what she said next.

"Let me tell you something you don't know about me. I like mysteries. I am great at solving them, putting two and two together works for me. I will figure out what you are trying to hide. This town is obviously really bad at keeping and hiding secrets. I will figure this out. I'm not sure I totally get it yet, but be assured that I know it's something." I wasn't smiling now and neither was she. Liz was nothing if not persistent and smart. Two things I loved about her. No, not loved. I don't _love _her. Like. Right?

"I'm sure that you can do anything if you put your mind to it." I said non-committal. I was starting to get good at this whole being neutral thing. It was easy. I could see a hint of frustration in her eye.

"Well, Jacob Black it's been a lovely visit and I'll see you later. Maybe at the dance after the performance? Viv and I are going with Matt. Perfect right? Romeo and Juliet." Ouch. That stung. Not too bad though, mostly because I can rely of the idea of imprinting. What if she wasn't the one? No, couldn't be. Even bickering as we were I still felt happier, safer and stronger in her presence. She would know everything soon enough and then there would be no secrets. Probably wouldn't be possible as soon as she joins the pack. So I would be willing to play her games with Matt. He got to her before I could. No big deal. We both knew what she was playing at; at least she wasn't passive aggressive.

I walked my tired self home feeling more at ease in making sure that Liz was safe. She had a nice house full of people and was sharing a room with her friend. She should be safe. My senses were bewildered still from the vampire scent that seemed to follow me everywhere. The scent was strong outside of Liz's house. It had been watching us. I felt a chill creep down my back. This bloodsucker was either unusually curious about me or it already knew me.

Elizabeth Rains

I wanted him to be jealous. What girl wouldn't? He didn't seem to react at all, almost like he were too sure of himself. Or he was just too sure of our sick twisted complicated 'relationship'. I hate that word. Relationship. Relationship is a stupid word. Like when people say 'I'm in a long term relationship', I almost want to respond with 'What? With your dry cleaner?". Stupid. Relationships are too complicated to label; and yet we all feel a strong desire to label as a way of assuring commitment. If only we could just communicate effectively all this could be avoided. I find myself being more and more lost in my strange 'relationship' with Jacob. I was also finding myself being less and less effective in communicating my feelings. We were just getting too close too fast. I needed to breathe a little and reassess. That was why I had agreed to go to the stupid dance after the play. I was glad Vivian could be here with me; I didn't want to be alone at a dance with Matt. He might get a little too _frisky_.

"So…" Vivian was looking at me expectantly.

"So, what?" I was doing Calc homework and trying to remember why Viv and I had stayed friends all these years. She could get on my nerves after awhile.

"Are you not super excited?" she was waiting on bated breath for an answer.

"Excited about what? Calculus? No, I mean it's not like I haven't been through the whole Calc thing before." I smiled inwardly at her obvious frustration.

"NoOoOo," she howled, "about tonight! Your play, the dance, Matt and his sexy vampires!" she was giggling. "You are going to be so hot. I see leather and black eyeliner in your future."

"Two conditions." Viv started pouting a little, "You don't leave me alone with Matt, and you make me so hot that I will be stop traffic. Oh no no, traffic going _both _ways."

"For nere was heard a Storie of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." The curtain fell and the screaming ensued. Most of it originating from Vivian. We did curtain call and as Matt and I came out and bowed more screaming ensued and I started blushing but feeling really good at the same time. Then Matt grabbed me and pulled me into an intense and dramatic kiss dipping me as I tried to fight him. I stopped fighting him and told myself I was still acting, and I knew Matt was milking this for all it was worth. The crowd went even crazier at the kiss, and so did Jacob. He had a look of shock on his face; Matt was beaming. I managed to smile too and shake my head; the cast waved at the audience and I went backstage to get changed. All in all the play had gone reasonably well. Jacob was even better as the flamboyant and dramatic Mercutio than I had originally thought possible. I felt a swell of pride watching him act and I felt even more pride when he took his final bow. The crowd loved him. And Matt had really blossomed as well. There were moments when we were acting that I was very much charmed by him, almost swooning. There were a few lighting mistakes and the nurse had a few bad lines. What was I to expect? The MET?

An hour later Vivian had finished her _project_. Taking me and turning me into a sex looking vampire goddess that can stop traffic going both ways. A difficult task, indeed.

"Oh. My. God!" Vivian was walking around me like a shark circling her pray. "You look… well. See for yourself." She held the mirror up for me to see.

"Whaaaaat?" There was a fiendish goddess looking back. The kind of girl that everyone wants to walk all over them. "This is gonna be good."

I zipped up my knee high leather boots over my too tight dark wash jeans. I straightened my black corseted shirt that showed a little too much cleavage. My hair was tussled with a slight wave to it; it looked like sex hair. Vivian and I put in our vampire teeth, they looked so realistic. Just like in those new vampire movies. My make-up was amazing; I had dark smoky eyes and a beautiful neutral lip color. I was so excited to show myself off when Matt arrived. I heard him walk up the front steps and knock on the door. I practiced my sultry walk over to the door and opened it.

"Please come in." I said in the sexiest voice I could muster. I was biting my lower lip to show off the teeth.

"Ah," Matt had his hands conveniently covering his 'family jewels'. "I-I like the new look. You are a real… vampire. Let's go." Vivian came out looking equally fiendish and we got into Matt's car. I kept reminding him to watch the road. I couldn't wait to see Jacob, if this didn't get his blood boiling then I didn't know what would. I couldn't believe how excited I was for this stupid dance. Halloween was my new official favorite holiday.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I watched the ghost, goblins, and ghouls walk into the gym. Everyone was starting at Vivian and I; we had our arms linked with Matt. He looked more like a prisoner of two sex goddesses than a pimp. It was almost pathetic the way he was smugly smiling. It was bad enough that everyone thought we were dating, I was just hoping that Viv's slight interest in Matt would distract him for the night. We walked in and a DJ was playing the latest rap and rock hits. I loved dancing with Vivian, we would dance together and it just flowed. We had great energy as friends; a small circle of guys surrounded us as we swayed, locked together. It was almost like a performance, two sexy vampires dancing together. Vivian broke free from me and took hold of Matt; he gave me a quick glance before taking off with Viv. I was left to dance with about fifteen guys. Amazing. I gave myself a quick break to freshen up in the bathroom. I walked in and noticed that one of the windows was open. Strange. I walked over to the mirror and startled myself. I still looked amazing, maybe a bit sweatier than before but still traffic-stopping good.

"Hello." I jumped at the voice. It was almost more sultry than I was feeling I turned to see the most beautiful woman.

"Uh, hi." I felt a little sick, something in the air was making me queasy. I felt like I needed to get out, it was more flight of my fight or flight response.

"What's your name?" I felt very plain in her presence, and almost weak.

"I'm Elizabeth. Who are you?" She smiled at me like a child and then got very close to me; I took a step back. She was watching me intently with a twisted grin on her face. Just then Vivian stumbled into the bathroom.

"Oh, hello. Lizzy! Jacob is here and he's looking for you!" she was giggling. I immediately forgot the strange woman and when I looked back, she was gone. Odd. I felt sick still, almost tainted. I washed my hands and arms to rid myself of the feeling. I walked back into the gym, more people were staring now and I was feeling better knowing Jake was here. I looked around for him. I almost laughed when I saw his uniform. We couldn't be more different. He was dressed as a Marine, a soldier. His jaw dropped at the sight of me, he didn't move and I wasn't sure he was breathing. I slithered over to him and without saying anything I put my arms around his neck and we danced.

"I always did love a man in uniform." I smiled at him. With Jacob near me I could barely remember the strange woman. The scent of his skin was intoxicating and I felt whole.

"You look amazing. So…sexy." He was staring intently at me, it was almost overbearing. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but in a good way. My head was light and dancing with him was the best feeling in the world. It had been the first time we'd been physically close in a while. I felt renewal in our relationship. Vivian had been such a distraction and had been making me play games with Jake. I almost felt guilty dancing with him after I'd behaved so badly.

"I've been a naughty girl." I said keeping up the act a little. "Do you want me to suck your blood?"

"You can do anything you want to me, especially looking like that. I'm putty in your hands." He was grinning now and I sensed that he felt the same way about this renewal as I did. I smiled back at him. A slow song came on and I rested my head against his shoulder. This was beyond perfection.

"Mmm, I could stay like this forever." I said against his chest.

"Me too." I heard him almost whisper back.

"May I cut in." it was Matt. I felt Jacob tense and I felt a little sick again.

"Of course Romeo." Jake passed me off and I stood there and watched he stalk off somewhere. I danced with Matt for a while just to give myself time to think. I didn't really notice what was happening.

"Are you listening to me?" I could see a little hurt in Matt's eyes but I also saw a desire there that surprised me.

"I-I'm sorry. I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" I asked more to be polite than out of real interest.

"I really like you," oh god. Shit. I was starting to sweat now, I hated turning people down. Matt was an amazing guy that any girl in the school would choose over Jacob. Matt was the total package: good looks, polite, smart, funny, artistic. The only chemistry I had for him was on the stage. "I would like to take you out."

He was waiting for me to respond but I couldn't do it. The words wouldn't form and he was watching me, waiting anxiously for my response. Shit, again.

"Matt, you are awesome. I have really enjoyed spending time with you." Was all I could manage to utter. His was smiling expecting a 'yes', instead Vivian grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, hey!" I said a little startled and excited to see her. "What's up?"

"Do you see that girl talking to Jacob?" she said this into my ear and pointed. It was the same sickeningly beautiful woman from the bathroom. My heart was in the very pit of my stomach. I thought I was the most beautiful girl in the room; no she was and she was talking to Jacob. Shit, for the third time. Beauty really is pain. Jacob seemed really agitated, almost shook up. Who was this girl?

"Viv, dance with Matt. Will you?" I said completely lost now.

"Gladly!" Vivian now had Matt's undivided attention "You should totally come visit me in Portland sometime. I would _love_ to hang out."

I watched the woman walk outside with Jacob in tow. I decided to follow them; I was only a few steps behind. I could see Jacob was shaking and he look about as bad as I felt. I was hiding eavesdropping on their conversation but all I could make out was Jacob saying: She made her choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" I was yelling now, just trying to get away. "Bella made her choice, she decided to leave. Now does she want me back?"

"No, she loves her life now." Rosalie replied. I still wasn't completely sure why Bella had sent _her_.

"Well, there you have it. She knows that she can't have it both ways; especially if she wants to be _one of you._" I was shaking terribly at this point and I could feel myself pulling apart. I tried to hold it together knowing that I was only a few feet from a huge group of my peers. "Why did she send you anyway? It's not like you ever liked her."

"Please Jacob. She just wants to know if you are alright; she wanted the scoop on your new life without her. I was just trying to be thorough. Bella and I are close now, she hasn't changed yet and I am trying as hard as you to keep it that way."

"You don't know what you are talking about. I am _not_ trying to keep Bella from doing anything. She doesn't want me she wants -Edward- " it was almost impossible to say his name. "That is the life she chose. Now get the hell out of my life Rosalie, you filthy bloodsucker! I fit weren't for Bella you would be dead right, well more dead than you already are. "

She looked at me one last time, my nose burning at her scent. Her eyes were a piercing golden brown; I shuddered under their gaze. She looked past me and smiled.

"Hello, again." Rosalie walked past me and I grabbed her wrist. She hissed at me loudly and continued walking. To my horror as I turned around I found Elizabeth standing there wide eyed and silent.

"What was your name again? Elizabeth? Elizabeth Rains. I really love your costume, if you only knew how that hurt little Jake here." She cooed, I felt sick as Elizabeth stood there watching in horror. She was very pale and looked like she might throw up.

"I_ never_ told you my last name." her voice was strong and confident even though her demeanor was anything but. "Who are you? Rosalie was it?" I felt a swell of pride as Liz started gaining confidence. I knew Rosalie would not compromise her cover.

"Yes, that is my name. I am an old acquaintance of Jacob's; you see he was in love with my sister-in-law." I didn't like where this was going, I moved over to stand in front of Liz. She instead took my hand and stood next to me. More a partner than Bella could ever be. Liz didn't need protecting, she was strong. Well, she might need protecting if there were vampires involved.

"That's nice. Jacob Black has me now and _we_ are very happy. I don't really care about his past; I love him as he is." I looked over at her when she said _love._ She loved me. Where did that come from? She loves me, and I love her. I was too excited to deal with Rosalie much longer.

"Well I didn't think that you would rebound on this little tramp." I growled at the word. Tramp? Bitch. The only thing keeping me grounded and pulled together at this point was Liz's cool hand in mine. "So, Elizabeth Rains. Has Jacob introduced you to his little world? Told you his secret? My secret too?"

"Jacob has told me enough." Elizabeth was strong and beautiful in the moonlight. "Please leave Rosalie. It took me a long time to look like this and I would like to enjoy this night with Jacob. It was, _interesting_, meeting you." Liz had a tight grip on my hand as we walked away, I realized that my hand was bleeding from her nails digging into my skin. Her acting skills were much better than I had thought. As soon as my nose stopped burning I knew that Rosalie had left. Liz finally puked in the bushed; I helped clean her up and offered to carry her back. She refused saying that walking made her feel better. She wasn't looking as great now, but to me she was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my life.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't believe that _she_ was asking _me_ this. "You were shaking pretty badly. Do you not remember anything I taught you about acting? It is all about faking confidence." Her smile was weak, but color was returning to her face.

"I'm feeling great. When were you going to tell me you loved me?" Liz went wide eyed and opened her mouth to speak. Instead I pulled her into a hug; for this moment I didn't want anything to stop how I was feeling. "Don't say anything."

"I want to know everything. I want to know about Rosalie. I want to know about Bella Swan. I want to know about the pack. Everything; and you are going to tell me." Her eyes were huge and beautiful and I didn't ever want to look away. I smiled and decided that tonight was perfect and that I loved Elizabeth and the way she had handled Rosalie was a true testament to her. After the way she carried herself she deserved a little explanation at the very least. I led Liz over to the nearby forest, the scent of pine, sea salt, and moss filled my head. The tension I'd felt with Rosalie was lifted in the combination of familiarity and Liz. We sat down facing each other.

"Elizabeth Rains, I am-" I stopped myself, was this really a good idea? No. Yes! Shit, just do it. "a werewolf." I searched her face intently. She cocked her head to the side and squinted. I was starting to feel sick; what if she wasn't cool with it? Shit.

"What does that entail?" she asked in a calm voice. I explained everything. From Sam to my temperature; I conveniently left out imprinting from my explaination. She only asked one question "Is that why when you are upset your hands shake?"

"What? Yes. You're not afraid? Frightened? Elizabeth, I am a monster!" Amazing. She was either stupid not to be afraid or paralyzed with fear.

"You've said that three times already Jake. I think you have a monster complex." She smiled warmly at me and my heart warmed. "Jacob Black, you could tell me that you were Frankenstien reincarnate and I wouldn't care. Or a vampire that was going to suck my blood and I wouldn't care." I felt my blood start to boil. I had the monster complex! Ha! Was she another Bella? The true monster lover. I hadn't explained the vampires to her. "What? What's wrong Jake?"

"Here's the thing. Vampires, are real Liz." She gave me a look.

"Now you are messing with me. I can handle werewolves, I think they're cute. I love wolves and dogs; but I really don't buy the vampire spiel."

"Sure, sure. But they are real." I explained vampires to her and a slow recognition spread on her face.

"Rosalie, was a vampire." Liz looked sick again. "She made me sick. Literally, something about her was nauseating. I knew something wasn't right I just didn't know exactly what that was."

"It's ok, she's gone now." I pulled Liz to sit on my lap but she got off and sat next to me. I put my arm around her instead.

"I don't sit on laps, I'm not your cat." She had an edge to her voice.

"Liz, she might come back and if not her someone from her group. The Cullen Family might come back, even-" it was still hard to say her name "Bella."

"I don't understand what was so special about this _Bella_ she sounds like a freak to me." Liz's face was turning red and she looked away.

"You never knew Bella so I wouldn't expect you to understand. Bella was my soul mate, well if I were still human she would be." I tried to explain.

"Awesome. Really, what am I still doing here? You have a soul mate out there. What the hell are you doing with me then?" she looked pissed and ravishing. "If I knew I had a soul mate out there then I would be with her, I wouldn't just give up."

"No no. You don't get it… Bella left _me_. She married a vampire and wants to become one." Liz didn't try very hard to hide her disgust.

"Sick. Why?" she was still making a face.

"Well, if you found your soul mate you would do anything it would take to be with then right?" she smiled a little at the back fire.

"Jacob, I want you to be as happy as possible. If I can help you be that way I would love to. I just want to be with you if I can. Everything is so fast and I'm having a hard time getting my bearings." She look more worried and scared now than when I told her about being a werewolf. Somehow I was managing to leave out imprinting from this whole conversation. I wasn't sure Liz could handle that kind of pressure.

"Why do we need to worry so much about labeling and what society tells us is the 'appropriate' pace our relationship should take!" I was feeling more free than I had in a long time. We were communicating and I hadn't felt this close to another person, ever. The pack was in my head, but she was under my skin a true extension of me. Just then she stood up and kissed me hard on the mouth. It took my breath away and I almost stumbled backward. Her lips were firm but soft keeping them to mine. Our kissing got into a rhythm and I pressed her close to me. I could hear her breathing quicken and the kissing became more intense; I wasn't exactly sure where this was going to lead. She pulled back and stared deeply into my eyes. Her gaze was so intense I couldn't look away, even when she took off her shirt. If I wasn't excited before, I was now. She pressed her cool firm stomach against mine, she felt so good being so close.

"Oh, my god! That's my girl!" Vivian…again. She was standing with Matt who looked like he had just been shot in the gut. "Matty-poo if you had kissed me like that I might have taken my top off too!"

"Viv, you have impeccable timing!" I was astounded that she wasn't embarrassed. She just stood there in her bra, pants and boots talking to her friend like it was nothing.

"Love you too!" Vivian dragged Matt back with her and they stumbled back into the gym. Liz pulled me close again and smiled girlishly she started giggling.

"Jacob Black, I think I love you. There's not enough love in this world as it is, we really should do something about that." I had to laugh at that.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that. But I love you too."

Elizabeth Rains

I woke up in my bed a mess of eyeliner and hairspray. Jacob was sleeping heavily next to me, I usually woke up cold but because of Jake's wolf-i-ness I was quite warm. I was wearing my basic pajamas, just a black tank top and long basketball shorts. I had invited Jacob back to my house and we just made out and talked all night. We cuddled in bed and must have just fallen asleep. I hadn't felt this amazing in…ever. I tried to get up to go brush my teeth but Jake's arm held me down. I tried lifting it gently but it wouldn't budge. Hmm. I watched his pretend to be asleep as he tried to fight a slow smile spreading across his face. I worked my way up to his ear. I nibbled gently on the lobe and I felt him shiver. He turned and in the process let me go, thinking I was going to kiss him. Instead I bolted for the bathroom. Ha! Gonna need to be faster than that-

"Oof!" I'd run smack into Jacob, somehow he had made it from the bed to the bathroom in no time. "You are good."

"Almost too good for you." He said raising his chin and trying to look like a thug. I laughed deeply. "What?" his façade broke as I went past him into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Looking into the mirror, I felt good. I took a moment to assess my life. 1. Awesome family 2. Best friends in the world 3. Good Grades 4. Beautiful Hometown 5. Love. You can't really ask more than that. I went back into my room and snuggled up to Jacob who was lounging on my bed. I looked up to the face I was in love with and smiled.

"What?" he breathed. I smiled and shook my head and he bent down and kissed me gently. I felt a rush of butterflies in my stomach. Jake was looking down at me with almost too much affection, he was going to kiss me again but stopped halfway. "Your parents are almost home; I'd better go."

"Ok." I breathed. Jake paused at the window then looked back at me. He walked back to the bed and kissed my forehead and then took my hand and kissed it.

"Until we meet again." I smiled and laughed a little. He was too cute.

It was raining. Not that this was anything new both in Washington and Oregon. Rain is a must for November; it was getting cold. The winds of change were in full force. I had always been interested in that concept. In the Northwest the seasons are fairly distinct and the wind is a key marker for a change to a new season. I leaned into the wind thinking about the freezing winter to come. I walked toward the school and warmed at the thought of Jake. I heard my phone beep notifying me of a text. Hey cutie I had a great time with you. Matt was adorable! See you soon! Vivian was fun but had a tendency to get me into trouble. Matt. Oh dear. She had been a good distraction for Matt especially after he found Jacob and me kissing. Shit. He must have sensed my thinking of him because he was waiting for me outside the school.

"Hey." I was a little breathless and not interested in any kind of confrontation.

"Hey yourself. You know you are a real piece of work." I tried to laugh this off awkwardly but it wasn't effective. He was clearly not amused, so he tried a different tactic. "You know Vivian is a great kisser. Fun girl, I'm sure she has taught you some tricks."

"I don't appreciate you talking about Viv like that. She liked you." I didn't see this going anywhere good.

"Oh she was fun, for the moment. Not really my type. Easy isn't my thing." He continued before I had time to slap him. "No, I prefer a challenge. So don't think that your little make out secession with Jacob Black was anything. If he really cared for you like I do he would have asked you to the dance. Instead I had to."

"Ok. I don't know who this is that I'm talking to right now, but it is not the Matt I like. When you see him, give him my best." I turned to walk off but instead Matt grabbed my arm roughly and turned me back toward him. I was facing him and we stared angrily at each other. "Let.Go.Of.Me."

"What are you going to do sick your boyfriend on me?" who was this monster. Did boys get some kind of weird PMS? All I could think was that I missed the cute, charming, witty guy I'd grow to enjoy. Instead of responding I broke his grip and started walking away. All eyes were on me now. Their glares were stifling. High School, sometimes it seemed more like a formality. The guy hated me because I was 'taken' and the girls hated me because I had the two 'hotties' after me. I found my friend Katie sitting reading a textbook. She was working on math really hard lately because she needed to get a C.

"Can I help you?" it was Algebra, a subject I had breezed through.

"Oh girl, you are bad luck these days." She was giving me a mixed look; I tried to hide a hurt look that was crossing over my face.

"Sorry. I can go." I got up but Katie stopped me.

"No, stay. You know I don't care about those things. I wish you would have told me how much you were into Jacob Black. He's sexy in a rugged I-haven't-showed-but-I-can-make-you-swoon-with-one-look sort of way." I had to laugh a little at that.

"I don't really understand what is going on between us really. He is…different." Katie raised her eye brows.

"Oh really?" I really couldn't confide _that _much information in her. I changed the subject back to the dreaded subject at hand. I noticed that Jacob hadn't shown up yet and I started to worry. Probably nothing, I reminded myself. Nothing. I spent the whole day looking for him but he and the pack were a no show. Katie and I ate lunch together working on her Algebra. Matt had a group of girl surrounding him who would giggle and then glare at me. It was hard to ignore. I knew that Matt was charming but rarely sincere, especially with girls that he felt were disposable. I felt like everywhere I walked people would go silent and then as soon as I'd passed, they would start talking or laughing again. It was only worse knowing that Jacob wasn't there. I only had Katie and Kathy. Kathy was already an outcast for her lack of fashion sense and awkward comments.

"So what's the worst of the gossip?" I needed to know. If I heard the worst than maybe I could mess with people.

"You and your best friend got really drunk and you slept with Jacob Black. Other people say that you slept with Matt, and Matt neither confirms nor denies that." Not too bad, I'm a slut. I can handle slut. "Oh, and people said that Jacob said you were bad in bed."

"Ha! Who has seen him?" Kathy looked around and shrugged.

"You know how people are. I haven't seen him; it's probably Matt just being a drama king. People said I had a rare contagious foot fungus for years. No one would go near me."

"I'm sorry. People suck."

"Agreed." I finished the day up wishing feeling like I had a scarlet letter A attached to my bosom. This is my life. The high school honeymoon was over and the 'new girl' stigma had worn off. Awesome. I walked home and was stopped by Emily.

"Hey there!" finally a warm face! Someone who didn't want to tar and feather me.

"You are my new favorite person ever in the entire world." It had been a long exhausting day.

"Oh! Is everything ok? Not that I wouldn't take that title gladly." Her warm smile warmed my heart; I'd grown accustomed to her scarred face. She was still more beautiful and had more love in her heart than anyone I knew. I explained my high school woes as we walked to the library. Emily needed a new book and I needed a comforting friend. We walked and Emily let me talk myself out.

"Who was that Rosalie girl? She was frighteningly beautiful." I shivered at the thought of her. "I felt nausea when she was near."

"Oh dear. Heh. Well I get sick when I'm around them too. All the imprint girls do." I cocked my head. Imprint?

"What are imprint girls?" Emily's eyes got very wide and she started to blush.

"Jacob told you about werewolves but he didn't tell you about imprinting?" I shook my head. I knew about imprinting as a basic concept for animals.

"Is it like animals that imprint on things after they are born and see things as being their mother? Like a kitten thinking a dog is its mother?" Emily bit her lip.

"I'm going to let Jacob explain it to you. It's not my place." I could accept this; Emily was sincere in everything she did.

"Emily, I want to know everything about Bella Swan." Emily grimaced and bit her lip again.

"I've told you a lot about her and Jake. I don't know what else you want to know." She was trying to weasel out of it, but I wouldn't let her.

"Please tell me. Who is Rosalie and why would Bella send her to check on Jacob? Why would she want to know about me?" We were sitting in Emily's kitchen now and she was gradually becoming more uncomfortable.

"Jacob has a lot of explaining left to do. Bella left with Edward Cullen. She was deeply in love with Jacob and he loved her as well. However, Jacob did not imprint on her and let's just say that imprinting makes all the difference. It's like having a pet compared to having a life partner. Soul mate is the pet, imprint is the partner." What. What did this mean? My head was buzzing and spinning with thoughts. Sam walked in and in my shock I started pacing not even acknowledging his presence. Sam left quickly noticing my sudden distress. Was I? No. Not allowed to even think this. Nope. Nooo.

"Emily I have so much life to lead. I want a lot for myself and I can't handle 'life partner' status" I was officially freaking out. Shit. Now I was starting to feel sick all over again. Almost like I had with Rosalie.

"Oh Lizzy! Please don't freak out. Please. Oh dear. Ok. Look at me." Emily's cold hands were cupping my face so that I was looking at her. "Jacob Black will be whatever you need him to be in your life. If you need him to be a friend then he will be your friend. When you are ready to be his lover than he will be that. But only when things work for both of you." Not. Processing. Anything. I sat down on their ragged sofa feeling more lost than I ever had. Too much commitment for one girl to handle. Emily's words were comforting but frightening as well. I had been super independent my whole life. I had to be because my parents weren't really there. I watched Jacob jogging up the front steps.

"Are you ok?" he ran to my side but I turned away with my head in my hands. I was feeling less nausea. His presence comforted me but I my head was buzzing.

"You, good sir, left out some very important information. Very important." It was hard to be mad at Jake; he had such a good heart. Emily was standing in the corner with Sam by her side. "I'm not sure I can handle this."


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob Black

**Disclaimer: The Escape is a real 16 years or older night club in downtown, none of the following events occurred there. If you thought that, then I guess I've done my job ; ). Only added this disclaimer so I don't get sued, not that I expect to be sued. Enjoy!**

Jacob Black

She left.

Elizabeth Rains

"Thanks for taking me in for a few days Viv." I still felt messed up with the imprinting concept. I wasn't one to run away from commitment, but here I was running away. At least I could admit to my mad dash for Portland. My parents weren't thrilled with me missing school but I threatened them with a nervous break down. So they agreed. I had to spend sometime away from Jacob. Emily's rushed explanation played through my head: He would be what I needed. That was the only reassuring thought I could muster. Jacob's explanation was seriously lacking. All he had said was that Bella would be his soul mate if he were human. Thus, I was his soul mate because he was a werewolf. His words flashed back through my head. He had looked so guilty.

"How do you know? How do you know that I'm your imprint?" I asked almost hysterical.

"I just know. It's like I've known my entire life and I was waiting for you to show up. It's in my blood, my genes." He was calm and seemed really hurt that I was not reacting well. I couldn't handle the idea that I had found my soul mate. I had to remind myself that most people didn't find their soul mates, tons of people get divorced every year, hell people divorce every day! If this biological attachment meant that we were made for each other, then what was my problem? Long term. Commitment. I almost laughed aloud thinking about how much of a 'boy' I was being about all this. Afraid of commitment. Sad.

"Hey girlie. Care if I break your thoughts?" I was sitting on Vivian's bed trying to sort through my thoughts and emotions.

"I could really use the break." She knew that I couldn't tell her everything I wanted to say. She didn't try to force me either.

"I don't know Jacob, and this will sound cliché, but the way he looks at you is rare." A scoffing noise escaped my throat. "Please. Let me be serious for a moment. He is something special and I think you would be an idiot to lose him."

"Thanks Viv but you spent all of two seconds with the guy." She gave me a frustrated look.

"When you know you know. I'm surprised that you honestly can't see it. Really, darling love you took off your shirt for this guy. That's not something I would have ever expected from you." I could feel a deep blush spreading to my cheeks.

"I kind of lost my head. I really don't know what came over me." I was reminded of the night of terror and vomiting. He didn't even flinch when I puked, that had to be something.

"Whatever. I'm just warning you, this could be _it _for you. I'd be lucky to find someone half as amazing as Jacob. Really." I was starting to feel guilty and regretting my decision to run away. "It's not like you to run away from things."

"I know." I was looking down at my shoes. "I wish I could fast forward through all this and figure out if everything will work out, you know?"

"Oh sweetie. Everything will work out! Everything. I promise. Now let's go shopping!" Please spare me.

I'd found the perfect little black dress. Since leaving La Push my mood had been pretty close to black. I didn't realize how much time I actually spent with Jacob or just thinking about him. It was truly astonishing. I missed him terribly. I missed feeling those love/lust butterflies. Portland felt much colder than I remembered and I figured some of that had to do being without Jacob.

"I'm so young. We both are. How can I even think of Jacob as being my one and only? He's my first real love and my last?" Vivian was sitting across from me at her kitchen table.

"Yeah, but he's your first. Who says he has to be your last?" another thing I couldn't tell her. He might actually be my last. "You should be so excited!"

"You always have a way of twisting things into something exciting." Vivian shrugged and went to find a Diet Coke. Her parents were out of town more frequently than they were home; thus grocery shopping was completely up to her.

"What do you want to do tonight? I'm not sure I can top the fun of La Push, but I can try." She winked at me and I laughed. I knew what she was thinking, The Escape. A night club for teens, you needed to be over 16 years old to get in. I remembered our last adventure to The Escape was filled with gay men and drag queens. The bouncers were at the very least good about kicking out the drunks.

"Alright. It could be fun, but that traffic stopping look better apply to tonight." Viv laughed and I started to worry. Should I be doing this? I did love dancing with Viv but I also knew that I was going to a night club without Jake. Were we dating? No. Well. Maybe. We both acknowledged that we were in love. It was just such a foreign concept to fall in love without dating. It was almost like an arranged marriage of fate and biology. We were biologically and fate-bound to be perfect for each other. So why, then was I so scared?

"This place is hot tonight!" yelled Vivian, the techno dance music was throbbing. We were in downtown Portland and it felt good to immerse myself in the sea of bodies. The Escape truly was an escape. A group of guy surrounded Vivian she always a crowd no matter where she went, it was just her personality. I just liked to flow to the music and dance until my legs felt like they were going fall off. A guy came up behind me and grabbed onto my hips and we started to sway together. He wasn't over stepping any boundaries, it was just dancing. He was cute but something about him just wasn't right. Before I met Jacob I would have dated this guy or at least flirted. Now, I just sew him as he is: just some guy. We danced and I could tell that he was into me, and at the end of the night I just ran off. No worries, no attachments. It felt good not to have any inhibitions and to just lose myself. Freedom in its purest form. Vivian and I waved at the drag queens on our way out.

"Honey, you look so good you make me want to go straight! Or turn lesbian, whatev! Mmm-mmm-mmm!" one yelled at me. I felt good, but a little empty. The wind was cold against my face, I pulled my coat closer. It was hard to understand why exactly but I felt that a large piece of me was attached to La Push. I believe that people leave pieces of their heart with people and places. Some of my heart would remain with Vivian and my family. Some would stay with Portland, my hometown. And now I realized that a piece larger than I'd thought, would stay with La Push. How could I give myself away so easily? Jacob, of course was the simple answer. Our connection meant that not only did he take the largest piece of my heart, but he had all of me. My body missed his; my eyes longed for his. My body longed to be safe in his arms. Driving back to Viv's house, I had never felt more alone. Even as she chattered on about how I should have hooked up with 'that hottie', I felt deeper sense of loneliness. I got out of the car and started walking towards Viv's house. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I jump about a foot and looked at the number. Odd. It had a Washington area code but I didn't recognize the number. I decided to answer hoping not so secretly that it was Jacob.

"Hel-Hello?" no such luck.

"Uh, hi. Who is this?" I asked. The voice seemed tentative and deeply sad. I started to feel scared; had something happened to Jacob? Oh no.

"This is Charlie Swan." What?

"Oh, hi. How are you?" I wasn't totally sure what to call him. Charlie? Mr. Swan? Chief?

"I'm alright Elizabeth, thank you. I wanted to talk to you about Jacob. Is that ok?" Strange.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Is Jacob ok? Is he in trouble?." I tried to sound causal and not too despirate. Charlie was so sad all the time; he was like a living corpse.

"Well, I'm not sure. That's not why I called. I guess I need to talk more about… my daughter. I know that you didn't know her, but she is or _was_ a special person. You know that B-Bella and Jacob were very close; Jacob was in love with her. Bella had been having a difficult time because of that Cullen boy. What I'm trying to say is that when she…disappeared Jacob left as well. Everyone tried to assure me that Jacob was fine. But I didn't see him for months and let me tell you, those were the most painful months of my life. I'd lost my daughter and my son. Jacob is like a son to me and I do not want to see him so devastated again." Charlie took a breath I could tell that talking about this was killing him. I also knew that conversations like this were good for the soul. Painful as they are, they have a healing quality.

"I don't want that either. I want him to be happy." I almost went as far to say that I wanted Charlie to be happy too. I realized that I didn't know him well enough to add that.

"I'm not convinced of that, dear. After you left Jacob ran off again. No one will tell me why. Please come back soon. I am not a strong man, Elizabeth. I can take only so much pain and I need Jacob and his family to help me heal. I'm sure this sounds selfish, but don't you think we've all been through enough?" My head started to pound. I was tired and dehydrated from all the dancing. My escape high was wearing off and real life had come back to slap me in the face.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, I'll be back as fast as I can." I hung up the phone and got into my car. How could I be so stupid?

Jacob Black

"What is this all about? What was so urgent that I needed to come _here_?" I asked. Looking around at the beautiful home was almost too much to bear. It was perfect I almost expected her to walk down the grand staircase in a 1950's house wife dress. The thought was repulsive. She would never be _that _girl no matter how much the bloodsucker wanted her to be.

"That's not what I want Jacob." I glared at the leech. Idiot. "Calm yourself, dog."

"I'm not here for you. Why am I here, Alice?" My nose wrinkled instinctively as she approached. She sensed it too, we were natural enemies.

"Bella needs to see you." She answered simply.

"If she needed me so much why did she leave? She has all of you. I don't even know why I came here in the first place." Yes I did. Who was I kidding? They all knew why I was here; I still cared for Bella. More than I wanted to admit, especially to this crew.

"Please do not be so dense. It is not a _pleasant _situation for any of us either." Edward said with a particular air of arrogance. I kept imagining different ways to rip him apart. My body wanted to pull itself apart, I knew that keeping myself together was the only option considering how out numbered I would be. I was standing in the entry way of this huge and beautiful mansion when she walked in.

"Hey, Jake." She breathed at the top of the stairs. She looked the same as ever; she was so familiar and lovely. I imagined myself running up the stairs and whisking her back to La Push. I started to calculate how fast I could run her back when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Please. You wouldn't make it to the door." He looked worried, though he was trying to hide it. I gave Bella a half-assed wave. She started walking down the stairs and she stumbled on the third to last step. Edward was a blur but he caught her. She smiled and was sickeningly happy in his arms. I felt the same valley forming in my chest, it was threatening to split me in two.

"Come with me." She reached for my hand but I did not give it to her. "Oh Jake. Please don't be like this."

"I don't what exactly _what _you want with me." I was hurting and could barely keep my voice from cracking with emotion. Bella led me to the gigantic library; it had just about every book one could want. I felt very young, uneducated, and unsophisticated.

"Thank you so much for coming." She wasn't looking me in the eye and I could tell that she was hiding from behind her hair a little. I wanted to reach out so I could see her face, but I knew that Edward would be here in a flash. I almost wanted to do it anyway.

"Bella, please tell me why I am here." I was getting ready to leave; the pain was just too much. I fidgeted in my seat and Bella could sense my restlessness.

"Jake, I miss you. It hurts for me to stay human and everyday I think about you and the future we could have. I just-" her voice betrayed her and I saw a flash of pain cross her face. I wanted to reach out to her, instead I dug my hands into my pockets. Bella turned to her head and was trying to collect herself. I felt a piece of paper in my pocket. I pulled it out to see what it was; it was a receipt for energy drinks. It was from the night Liz and I stayed up and talked in her room. I'd run to grab a few energy drinks to keep us awake. I smiled at the memory. I rush of guilt flooded me; how could I betray her like this? Come here to see a girl who had left _me. _

"I'm sure Rosalie told you, but I imprinted." I said simply. I knew that this would hurt her, but she had Edward to pick up the pieces.

"S-she t-told me that you h-had a girlfriend, I didn't know that you imprinted. That's great Jake." Her face was now betraying her. Her smile was weak and her eyes were disastrously sad.

"What do you want from me, Bella? Please. Why am I here?" She turned her face away, this time I was more forceful. I reached out gently and turned her so she was staring at me. Her look almost broke my heart. Thought of Liz filled my head and helped keep me together.

"I'm scared." She whispered. She looked down at her hands. "I don't know if this is what I should do."

"If feel any doubt, then this isn't right for you. Bella, this is almost beyond permanent. Those people in there didn't have a choice to become what they are. Carlisle chose a better life for some of them, sure." I was proud of myself for admitting this. I was doing my best to appeal to the Bella I'd once loved. "You are given a choice"

"No, Jake. There's no choice here. The Vultori will be checking in soon to see if I've changed. If I haven't, they will change me." She was shaking her head. Tears were spilling on her cheek.

"You have a choice! The Vultori wouldn't mess with the pack, they couldn't. If you came with me, you could be free. Free to be what you want, to do what you want. Do you really want to be 18 for the rest of your life? Barely pass for college graduate the rest of your life. Never hold a job, you'd be too young." She was shaking her head and crying harder.

"No. I made my choice a long time ago." Frustration boiled up in me again.

"Then why am I here?!" I raised my voice louder than I'd meant to.

"Alice can't see my future. Ok? She can't; which means that you or a werewolf is involved." I made a face and a scoffing noise escaped my throat. "Please, don't start."

"I can assure you that neither me nor my pack were or are planning on having any contact with you. Now or ever." I stood up and Bella stood up while trying to pull herself together. I didn't have anything left to say so I walked out. The sky was clear and it was surprisingly sunny for being so far north. Bella ran after me, the other Cullen's stayed in the shade but they were all watching us.

"Jake, Jake please." I stopped walking and Bella hugged me. She grabbed on like this would be the last time. I realized that it could be. She smelled horrible, just like _them_. I hugged be back weakly, the pain in my chest was sickening. I couldn't allow myself to revert back to these old feelings. I'd been healing so well, thanks to Liz. I had to see Liz in my head to keep my phasing. Bella finally let me go. I jogged to the nearest forest and phased. Running back to Washington felt amazing. The cold almost-winter weather helped to quell my emotions. The pain in my chest was easy to burry with the thoughts of the pack and rhythm of running.

"Hey dad, I'm back. Charlie?" I ran up the front steps. It'd taken longer to get back mostly because I needed to run. Charlie met me first at the front door.

"Oh thank god." He pulled me into a hug and I felt guilty keeping the secret about Bella from him. I wished more than anything that I could tell him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Charlie, I'm great." He was standing in front of the door awkwardly and I tried to see what he was keeping from me. "Can I go in?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I need to get off to work." He stepped out and I bounded into the front room. Liz was standing in front of the couch. She walked over to me. No words needed to be said. She reached out a cool hand and stroked my cheek. She pulled my face down and kissed me. The kiss started out sweet then deepened passionately. I had her pressed to me and she was pulling me closer. Too suddenly she broke away and stared at me. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Alright, I'm in if your in." was all she said. We went back to kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I talk to you

"Can I talk to you? Alone." Katie looked worried. More worried than I'd ever seen her before. I really liked her; she was super religious but a sweet, accepting, and caring person.

"Always. I'll see you later. Please don't skip class." Jacob smirked which sent butterflies to my stomach. I kissed him quickly and watched him walk off to go talk to Quill. "What's up girl?"

"It's Matt." She watched my face for a reaction, I simply rolled my eyes like I always did. Matt this Matt _that. _He wanted my attention and I was not going to give it to him. Especially on the last day of class before winter vacation. I was looking forward to spending my time curled up on a couch with Jake sipping hot chocolate and watching the snow fall. I certainly had _no_ plans to even being to think about Matt. Ever since our stint as Romeo and Juliet he had no intentions of giving me up. He envied Jacob and wanted me, badly. He was making my life as miserable as he possibly could.

"What about _Matt_?" I almost couldn't believe we'd been good friends. That was all before I'd really found the pack.

"He said something the other day that upset me." I scoffed

"Katie, you know I adore you. Right?" she nodded and I stared into her big brown doe eyes. "But you get upset when I say 'shit' or when I told you Elton John was gay."

"I still don't believe you. 'Your Song' was clearly meant for his _woman_ lover." She could be so conservative at times. "Anyway, we were talking and he mentioned Jacob making a trip to see Bella."

"Oh." I felt like I'd swallowed a tray of ice cubes.

"Yeah. I _know_. I told him that that was ridiculous, and that Bella had disappeared months ago. He said that he overheard Jacob talking to Sam about it in the grocery store." Katie looked somber. I tried to rationalize this in my head. Jacob and Sam grocery shopping? Emily rarely trusted them to use the microwave, let alone buy her groceries. I knew that Matt was trying to send me signals, to get the message across. Well, he could be assured that the message was well received. I now needed to go to the source of the story.

"Thanks Katie. I guess I need to go talk to Matt. How _fun _for me." I would have a chance after school to track him down. He always had a way of finding me in the parking lot and making Jacob and I very uncomfortable. I spent the rest of the day thinking about what Katie had said. I texted Vivian throughout the day to help me piece this together. She didn't think that Bella was in hiding, I just told her that Bella was in college up north. I don't know. It all sounds really weird, babe. You should just go talk to this guy. G2G love you. At least we were all in agreement. I found Matt easily and quickly before Jacob came to find me to drive me home.

"You have my undivided attention." I said simply after finding Matt flirting with a particularly developed Sophomore cheerleader. Her shorts were a little too short and I could see some butt cheek.

"I'll catch you later." Matt said to the girl. She pouted a little but was encouraged when Matt slapped her ass. Disgusting.

"I can see how you go about treating women so well."

"Only ones I don't care about. You know how much I care for you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't" it was true. Matt had always been respectful of my personal space.

"So? What's this all about?" I was starting to get impatient and I wanted some dirt from Matt before I confronted Jacob.

"Have dinner with me." He stated, instead of answering my question.

"I have a boyfriend. A very large, rather protective boyfriend in case you forgot." I was getting bored with him, and annoyed.

"I didn't forget. Just have dinner with me and I'll explain what I know. It's the only way to get the information." I could think of a few more ways but torture wasn't really my style. Only reserved for people I truly wanted to take down. I could play by his rules.

"Coffee. And you pay." I was always good at negotiating.

"Lunch in Port Angeles." He wagered. No good. I wouldn't want to be seen leaving town with him.

"No. Lunch in town at my house and no one gets to know." I wagered. He pondered this.

"Lunch at my house and no one gets to know." I could accept this.

"Deal." We shook hands right as Jacob walked up.

"What's that all about?" he was smiling at me. I loved how good natured he was. Never suspicious, he really trusted me. I basked in the glow of his smile and wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him. I knew this was probably not a good idea. I had to remind myself that Jacob had been withholding information.

"It's nothing. Lizzy here was just showing me her death grip handshake." Jacob chuckled and I smiled at him. Matt looked a little sick and stalked off.

"Since when does Matt get to call you Lizzy? I didn't think you two were that close." Jacob was staring at me. I put of my best acting face.

"He really isn't allowed to call me that. He just doesn't care, I guess." We both dropped the subject. Jacob drove me to my house and we walked in. My mom was surrounded by papers and books. She brightened at the sight of Jacob; she'd been trying to get another interview out of him for weeks. We brushed past her and went into my room. I sat down at my computer to check my e-mails. I had a few from old friends from my high school in Portland. I smiled at the thought of getting to see them again soon. I found one e-mail from an address I didn't recognize. Lonelyguy20 had sent me a message titled "Is it you?". I decided to open it; I knew Jacob could only be entertained by my cell phone for a few minutes before he wanted my undivided attention. The e-mail read:

I hope this is you. I attached a picture of us dancing from a few weeks ago. Ever since that night I haven't been able to forget you. We met at the Escape in Portland and I want to see you again. Please write me back if it's really you. –Zach.

What? Oooh, _him_. I decided to wait to write the guy back later, Jacob wouldn't be thrilled if he saw this. We hadn't talked much about our mutual running away. We were both just thankful that the other had returned. Jacob had been very possessive since I'd come back. I kind of liked it in comparison to our past hot and cold relationship. We had now decided that the world was allowed to know that we were dating. I really didn't want to mess things up now.

"So." I jumped about a foot. I'd been thinking about Jacob while forgetting that he was still in the room. "Oh, sorry. Are you ready to go? I'm bored."

"Ha! I knew it. You are so predictable." I turned away to grab my keys and when I looked back Jacob was gone. "What…?"

"Boo!" I jumped another foot because Jacob had managed to run outside and was standing outside my window.

"You, are some kind of crazy." It was cold outside and the rain was freezing. The world looked like one big icicle. Little droplets of water were freezing in Jake's hair; he looked so cute. I walked outside bundled up in my parka and jumped into his car.

"Hey, do you want to drive?" oh dear. I hadn't mentioned my lack of driving abilities.

"Uh no, that's ok. I get car sick easily." I turned away and looked out the window. I was starting to shiver because it was so cold and the car's heat wasn't on.

"Suit yourself." He started the car and backed out of the driveway. The heat was finally starting to thaw my half frozen toes. The car heated quickly because Jacob had his freaky wolf temperature thing.

"Wait." He was starting to piece things together. He came to a stop sign and instead of stopping then driving on her stayed stopped. "Can you even drive?"

"Funny story." I tried laughed but it sounded like a cough. "I have never been acquainted with the operation of motor vehicles."

"You can't drive?" he started laughing and I blushed. "We will need to remedy this 'operational inhibitor'."

"Good one."

I can't believe I'm doing this. Why was I meeting him again? Oh yeah, Jake withholding info. Dumb.

"Hey, come in come in." one lunch. That was all I needed all I had to get through. I could handle Matt for that long.

"Uh, where are your parents?" The house seemed empty. Just then I was greeted by Matt's cat. She rubbed herself against my jeans, white hair was left where she'd rubbed. "Oh, hi there."

"Rocky! Get off!" Matt picked up the cat and snuggled with her for a moment before he put her outside.

"Rocky? Did you say?" I questioned after the cat.

"Actually it's Rachmaninoff, like the composer. His nickname is Rocky." Matt looked a little embarrassed.

"Matt! I love Rachmaninoff! Oh, my gosh!" he seemed startled and pleased. La Push was a funny place, a lot of people could care less about classical music.

"Do you play?" he asked and walked over to his parent's baby grand black Yamaha piano.

"Only a little." I replied as Matt sat down and played a piano concerto. I listened to his exquisite performance. The rise and fall of the notes was perfectly timed and well executed. After playing the final chord he took a moment of silence to reflect of the piece. I cleared my throat from the emotion built up from his performance.

"That was beautiful. You are incredibly talented." Matt blushed and nodded for me to follow him into the kitchen. I walked into his warm and beautiful kitchen. I hadn't realized how rich Matt was; the kitchen had two ovens and a huge stainless steel refrigerator. My parents both being professors and accomplished authors had its perks too. However, they were strong believers in extravagant vacations and saving money.

"My mom cooked this up for us. She loves being a housewife and cooking is her specialty." He seemed a little sad after playing piano for me and I couldn't understand why. We were both here for a reason; plain and simple, I needed to know what he'd heard. I figured I should play by him rules and we both sat down to dig into lunch.

"That was great Matt, thank your mom for me please." The lunch had been great. I liked Matt's house and life. He had things most of La Push would kill for; I also knew that most girls would kill to be in my position. "On that note, let's talk about why I'm really here."

"You mean because of my wealth, good looks and charm?" he smiled dashingly at me. If it were a different world or a different time I would have laughed harder or smiled back. But this wasn't a different world.

"If only." I said quietly. "What did you hear about Jacob and Bella Swan."

"Ok ok. My good looks and charm fail me again I see." He paused again thoughtfully, "I was grocery shopping for my mom the other day and I saw Jacob and Sam Coley. They were talking quietly to each other."

"Wait. The how did you hear them?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Naughty boy.

"Well, you know. When people look suspicious it makes you suspicious." Ha! Not buying it.

"Really Matt?" I wasn't going to make him say that he did it because he wanted dirt as a way to get to me. I wasn't that cruel. He shrugged.

"So, I heard Sam ask Jacob when he was going to go see Bella. I heard Jacob say that he was leaving that night. He said that he was just going to run there. I swear it almost sounded like they were talking in code." I tried to fight my eyes bulging from my head. They should have been more careful about this.

"Run? That's weird. Do you think he meant to Chief Swan's house?" I asked trying to get him a little off Jake's trail.

"No, it didn't sound like that. He said something about going up north. Do you know anything about Bella. I mean, I know you didn't know her but I was just wondering." I shook my head. Nope, not a thing. Except that she was alive and well living with her vampire boyfriend. Other than that, nothing at all. Oh, and that about a month ago she sent one of her lackeys to check up on Jake.

"Hmm very strange." I was still trying to figure out why Jake went to see her. It was all very strange.

"I thought that that Bella girl was dead or something. She disappeared awhile ago. I don't know if Jacob told you this but he was seriously messed with her. He was in the hospital and then he just left after Bella Swan left." Yeah I know, everyone knows. I hadn't seen his injuries myself but I had heard from Emily describe how bad they were.

"Yeah, that sounds lame." I looked out the window at Matt's huge backyard; it was partially a forest. I wasn't terribly surprised to see a large black dog pacing. Oh boy I was in for it now. Inconveniently Matt grabbed my hand; I looked up in surprised and then back toward the black dog. Now I was really in trouble.

"Liz, what are you doing with him? I mean really. You know you could have me whenever wherever come whatever." He sounded like an Elton John song. _Cheesy_. "Jacob is trouble you've seen his friends I swear that they are juicing."

"Give me a break." I pulled my hand away but Matt grabbed it again.

"Liz, I've been here longer than you. I used to be friends with Seth, Quil, and Embry. I've tracked it Lizzy, please listen to me. They all faked being sick and then later they would show up and have aged like ten years. Seriously, come look at this." He held onto my hand in some kind of crazy death grip and led me over to a framed picture. I looked down and had to do a double take. I hadn't ever seen Jacob before he'd become a werewolf. He was just a scrawny, free, and less burdened kid. Wow. There was Matt in the center of the group, smiling. I could feel tears welling up at the thought of how carefree they all were. It was heartbreaking. If those vampires wouldn't have come into their lives these boys would be almost the same as in the photograph. I suppose that I would hardy give any thought to Jacob Black and perhaps the other boys wouldn't have their imprints. No, that would be terribly sad. I could only think of my love for Jacob and the extreme happiness it brings us both and I can see the boy in the photograph. I know he is incandescently happy. I did wish that Bella Swan would no longer plague him; but that wish might just be stupid.

"I'm sorry Matt. I need to get going. If things were different I think we would have made a lovely couple. I am in love with Jacob Black." I walked toward the door and looked back once at Matt's sad face. He seemed stung and stunned.

Jacob Black

What was she doing there? With _him_, an old friend. Her beloved Romeo, I suppose, had stolen her heart after all. I didn't think that this was how imprinting worked. Emily and Sam were so in love; it wasn't hard for them. Actually being with Liz was easy, we fit together nicely. Being apart was the difficult task, the suspicion, the fear, the worry. Matt had _touched _her, he wanted her it was easy to see. I kept phasing back and forth, Sam and Paul's thought kept filling my head.

"_Jacob calm down! Liz wouldn't betray you, ever!"_

"_You are being an idiot! Use your head, seriously."_

I phased back to human for, I couldn't take their thoughts on top of my own. Thinking of his keeping her locked up in his house and _touching _her. Just when I finally had her back; just when she finally knew everything and had accepted everything. He had to try to take her away from me now. I couldn't take it, I phased again.

"_Jake you are such a loser" it was Leah._

"_Shut up Leah, you never know what to say" it was Seth now._

"_Does everyone need to know!"_

"_Well if it weren't such a pressing thought! I don't know why you are so worried; it looked innocent, like nothing."_

I phased back again. What did Leah know? She is a girl, I reminded myself. I wasn't sure I could see Liz in my present state. My phasing could normally be controlled but I couldn't trust myself too near Matt. I ran to my safe place, it was ironic really. I went to the meadow in the middle of the woods. The very same meadow Bella had used me to try to find, so long ago. The memory stung of embarrassment. I neared the clearing only to be startled by another person sitting in the middle of it. The rain was coming down harder it was cold too, probably a sleet mix. It felt good against my burning flesh; this human must have been freezing. I listened closely as the girl spoke aloud to herself.

"He can't be that mad, right?" she started pacing. It was Liz. My tension and anger was almost instantly relieved. "He loves me right? I love him, more than anything. I love him, I am desperately and hopelessly in _love _with Jacob Black." She sighed and sank to the ground. I ran over and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you." I muttered against her freezing skin. She needed to be warmed up, her lips were blue.

"Jacob! Oh, thank god. I was starting to think that I was hopelessly lost." She was shivering uncontrollably.

"Why are you here?" I carried her in my arms both to keep her warm and get us back faster.

"I-I wanted to find you, we need to talk. I just got lost in my thoughts; I'm really alright." I wasn't going to risk it; I kept carrying her but she protested.

"Ok, ok. Here." I let her down but she seemed too cold so I wrapped my arms around her. The wouldn't be an effective means of talking but it was better than her freezing to death.

"Why did you go to see Bella?" she asked.

"Why did you go to see Matt?" I countered.

"He said he heard you talk to Sam about going to see Bella. The only way he would talk about it was if I had lunch with him." She explained. Oh. Ok. This was acceptable.

"Oh." Was all I could utter; the rain was turning to snow.

"Jake, why did you go to see her?" she pulled back to look at me. Her eyes were full of fear and love.

"She called me. She called and said the she wanted to see me. It sounded urgent." Liz seemed on the verge of tears. "Don't cry, please. Bella hasn't changed yet and if there is any hope that she will stay human, well, I want to help with that."

"Oh. Is she going to stay human?" Liz was doing her best to hold back tears.

"No. I don't believe so." I replied sadly. She wouldn't.

"Why did you go? She _left_ you. One call out of the blue and you going running with your tail between your legs?" Liz was raising her voice and her tears mixed with the new falling snow.

"Please try to understand. Bella was my greatest friend and I would do anything for her. If I hadn't gone all wolf-y we would be soul mates." I said simply. It was true, I still loved her but it wasn't really comparable to how I felt about Liz. I just didn't know how exactly to tell her so.

"Do you love her?" She asked. I knew how loaded this question was and it was almost too difficult yet simple to answer.

"Do you mean, do I love her more than you? No. I love you far more." She stepped back so that we were about a foot apart. She looked like I had slapped her. This girl was so confusing. And yet every time I looked at her I fell in love and imprinted over and over again. In her hurt, in her joy, in her everything I loved her. I needed her. "What's wrong, love?"

"I love you too. I just don't understand how you can allow yourself to be so used. How can you let her just push and pull you like that?" she was shivering violently and looked so hurt. "I just don't understand. She hurt you so badly, and I know I wasn't there but Emily explained it all. Please." She was so hurt.

"I don't know how else to explain it. If Vivian were in trouble you would stop at nothing to be with her and help her. No? Tell me I'm wrong. What if it were me?" I was starting to get somewhere.

"But Bella isn't at all like Vivian or you. The two of you haven't ever hurt me, at least not in even close to the same way. Whatever. I'm not sure I will never understand this." She grabbed my hand and we walked back in silence. She was clearly as lost in her thoughts as I was in mine. The snow was falling harder and flakes started sticking to my eyelashes and hair. She stopped walking all of the sudden and turned to face me. She also had snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes and all through her auburn hair. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful. Without any time to react she kissed me; her lips were freezing and gentle. We continued to make our way out of the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know how much time I have

I don't know how much time I have. I love you more than anything Jacob. You are forever with me, please be safe.

This was the last message I had receive from Liz for 21 hours and 13 minutes. She'd vanished and I had no idea where to find her.

3 days earlier.

Elizabeth Rains

"I know I know." I was starting to get very frustrated with Katie. She'd been nagging me ever since my lunch with Matt for the details. "I am very much aware that I am a 'lucky girl'. Frankly, I think I'm lucky for other reasons."

"Oh? Jacob Black?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I could tell she was being this way for one reason.

"Yes, Jacob Black. My _boyfriend_, my boyfriend who I am in _love _with." She scoffed and turned her head. I knew this was eating her up inside. "Katie, love, darling. I know you like Matt. It's obvious, I mean, only obvious to me. You should just go for it!"

"I don't know." She looked down at her shoes. Ugh. Time to tell her the _truly _obvious.

"You are beautiful, beyond belief. Athletic and strong, which I'm sure he loves. You are so sweet and caring and kind." She was starting to smirk a little. It was working. "And you are hilarious! He would be so lucky to even be looked at by you."

"But he chose you, Liz. He wants you, not me. But thanks for the pep talk. I really appreciate it." She walked off and Jacob took her place and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You are a rockstar friend, you know that right?" I suppose. Katie was being stubborn and a bit off. It was like she was trying to push me away from Jacob and onto Matt. Very strange.

"You know you are a rockstar lover." The word lover sounded more like love-ah. He chuckled a bit and we walked to his car. I sat in the driver's seat. In the few short weeks since the 'Matt Incident' I had finally gotten my permit and was feeling fairly secure on the road. Jacob was an amazing teacher; or at least _he _thought so.

"Ok ok ok, slow down. Good now ease into the turn. EASE INTO- " The car tipped a little unsteadily but it was fine. Jacob's breathing increased and I turned the heater in the car off.

"I was easing. I don't know what you are so worried about." Driving was easy. No sweat; well, no sweat for me. "I'm so glad that you taught me to drive. I really didn't know _what _I was missing out on."

"Heh, yeah. I know." He was gripping his seat, which was really unnecessary. I was only going, like, 65mph. "Could you slow down?"

"I like to go fast." It was true. "Going fast is my favorite."

"You are ridiculous" he was smirking but still gripping his seat but seemed in better humor.

"Tu est trop bête." I replied in French. Jacob hated it when I spoke French, mostly because he didn't have much of a head for languages. "Mais, je t'aime."

"Oh, I know what that one means!" he bent over and kissed my cheek. I kept my eyes on the road but the scent of his skin so close to me sent shivers down my back. I had a hard time focusing.

"You are a real driving hazard." I loved the butterfly feelings he sent through me. They were intoxicating. I made it home safe, amazingly enough. We walked in and I saw my dad sitting in the kitchen interviewing Mrs. Clearwater. She was so strong, especially having two werewolves in the house and a dead husband. Amazing woman. We walked into my room and I sat down to check my e-mail. I had another one from Lonelyguy20. We were becoming friends; he was the guy that I danced with at The Escape. He was cute and understood that I had a boyfriend. His real name was Ryan and he was a student at Portland State University. He'd actually taken a sociology class from by mom. I still hadn't told Jacob about my new friend or the dancing episode. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The e-mail read: Hey Liz,

Things are pretty chill here, literally. We had some freezing rain and I just about froze my ass off. There was a really bad car accident in NW I drove by on my way downtown. Hella crazy, you know. I was thinking we should hangout in person. I've always wanted to come chill in Washington. Besides, I want to give you your Christmas present.

Later,

Ryan

That would never, ever work. Jake might freak, he usually didn't care what mere mortal men did. But he cared about mere mortal men who cared a little too much for me. I hadn't sensed him watching over my shoulder.

"Hey, who's that?" he asked in a pseudo good natured way. I could hear the edge in his voice.

"No one of any importance considering the present company." I replied with a big smile. He bent his head down and kissed me quickly on the lips. It was a sweet kiss that conveyed his worry while quelling it at the same time. "So, Christmas is almost upon us and I still don't know what to get you."

"You, are changing the subject. Not sure I approve." He gave me a look. I had been caught. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Please, I really _do_ want to know." I bit my lower lip and attempted to play innocent. It seemed to be working.

"Hmm." He was weighing his options. After a few seconds he gave in. "What I want is simple. Because it is so simple I think it should be an easy present."

"Oh really? You are prefacing this a lot for something so _easy_." I laughed a little. His eyes darkened and he got a wolf-y look. I smirked back.

"Just you and me, alone for a night." Oh. Heh. It wasn't like I hadn't thought about that. Sex was the obvious next step and I wanted it too. There was something so cliché about being 'sexually active' in high school. I wanted to wait until college but I'd found my perfect match so soon. I needed to weigh my options now. I realized that being lost in my thought was making Jake nervous instead of responding.

"Oh, god. Sorry." Could I even pull that off? Maybe. Might take some work. "Yeah, we'll see if you will be that lucky."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow. I was smirking back at him and he got a devilish look in his eye. I stood up to face him because I knew this would be a classic Spontaneous Jacob Moment. Bring it on. He stepped closer to me and bent his head down until his beautiful, perfect face was close to mine. I breathed in the intoxicating scent of his skin and shuddered a little. His breath on my skin was doing crazy things to my breathing. I was staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in and I waited for him to kiss me. I breathless and dazed by the sudden intimacy; just then I behind closed eyes I saw a flash.

"What?" I was rubbing my eyes. He'd taken a picture of that face I was making. Jake was laughing wildly, it almost sounded like a hyena. I punched him, not hard I wasn't stupid, and sulked.

"Oh, honey. Am I lucky?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

"Nah, just cute."

I was waiting for Ryan to show up; we decided to meet at the only café in town. I had put a limit on the time; I would be here no longer than two hours. I wasn't stupid and meeting someone I didn't really know wasn't the best idea. I sensed it before I saw it. I could feel the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. I started to feel nausea and I smelled something bitterly sweet. I wasn't prepared for this; the pack was all at Emily's house. I reached into my purse for my cell phone to warm them. A stony and cold hand grabbed my wrist; I looked into a pair of red eyes. It was the same cute guy I had danced with about a month ago. Shit. He was beautiful and terrifying. I could see something in his look and I knew then that I was going to be in trouble.

"Don't scream. Don't move or I'll change you right here." He growled. I looked around nervously anyone else. I saw that the barista was no longer in the café; they must have taken her. We were alone in the small café.

"Ok." I chocked. Ryan sat down and I could tell that he was really having to force himself not to kill me then and there. "Ryan, what happened to you?"

"After I met _you _a clan of vampires came to find me, and they did this." I could hear the resentment in his voice. He clearly blamed me for this. "You are going to stand up and walk outside and get into the black unmarked car. If you run, I can easily catch you and you will die."

"Oh god." I breathed. I said a silent prayer and I stood with shaky legs. I stumbled with the first few steps; I quickly put my phone in my pocket incase they took my purse. I got into the car. The windows were tinted and I was the only one in the car. I kept my phone in my pocket and practiced an old trick. Vivian and I texted each other a lot in high school and had learned to do so without looking at the phone. We had just done this by touch alone. Who knew it would come in so handy. Being kidnapped from the café. Vampires. Not a joke. Help! I managed to send this to Kim. She was the only one in the pack with a cell phone. I took my hands out of my pocket and noticed then how badly they were shaking. I wanted to throw up. A woman got into the car; she was a vampire. I heard her high pitched cackle before I heard her speak.

"Oh Ryan." She cooed. "They are going to be _so happy _with you."

"Thanks. It was hard not killing her on the spot." He replied. They started driving, then the black haired she-vampire decided it would be "for the best" to blindfold me.

"We don't want you to know where we're going. It'll be a surprise! Oh, you are lovely, darlin'" she had a southern drawl. I bit my lip and tensed. I was on edge being this close to the bloodsuckers. I'd never been this scared in my life.

"Please. Please let me go. Why me? Why do you want me?" I started to cry despite myself.

"Oh sweetie. I am sorry, but this needs to happen. You really shouldn't have gotten yourself mixed up with those mangy mutts." She said. I couldn't decide which was more sickly sweet, her voice or her scent.

"W-w-why m-me?" I blubbered on. The vampire turned in her seat and touched my face gently with her sick granite hands. I shuddered.

"You are the key, darlin'" she said then put the blindfold over my eyes. I'd seen that we were headed east and seemed to be staying on the highway. The vampire turned around to adjust the radio. I continued to text Kim. I'm now blindfolded, we are headed east from what I can tell. Please come soon.

Jacob Black

I'm now blindfolded, we are headed east from what I can tell. Please come soon. was the text message on Kim's phone. She had run to us and soon as she received the first one.

"What the hell? Is this a joke? This isn't funny." Paul was freaking out. He was pulling at his hair and pacing the room.

"Calm down. Quil, Embry and Paul start driving. Collin, Seth, Jared go to the café. Leah, Jacob and I will stay here." Barked Sam, everyone leapt to their feet and ran off.

"Why am I staying here?" Leah whined.

"Because you are a girl and we need your help getting inside Liz's head." Sam said quickly. There was no time to lose. This could get bad.

"What should we do? I want to go with Quil, Embry and Paul. I should be there." I stated.

"No, we need you to get into her head also. You know her the best." Sam was no nonsense now.

"Should we contact her parents and the police?" he asked.

"I don't know Sam. That might let the leeches know that she is sending us messages." I thought about it for a moment. "Her parents are pretty oblivious as it is, it might take them a while to notice that she's gone."

"Don't be stupid, they need to know." Leah chimed in. I couldn't handle the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. She could be hurt, they might kill her, or worse they might _change_ her. What would I do if they changed her? Could I still love her? Would the imprinting wear off? I couldn't allow myself to think that way. She would be fine. We waited patiently in the stupid house for some sign; something, anything from someone.

"I can't handle this. I need to know what's happening." I said firmly. I phased and listened for something from Quil, Embry, Paul.

"_We picked up on their scent and are following east, like Liz said." said Paul_

"_They are going pretty fast, Jake, we need to focus so we don't lose their trial." This was Embry. _

I phased back. Embry had he best nose of the group, he could track anything. I tried to steady my breathing; it was hard knowing that my Liz was out there in serious danger. The phone buzzed before I could phase and check on the others. Sam grabbed it first, which was for the best because I couldn't be expected to not break the stupid thing. The message read: One of them said we are headed to Spokane. They don't know about the phone. I love you Jacob. Oh god. I phased instantly and sent the message off to Quil, Embry and Paul.

"_What did you find?" I asked Collin, Seth, and Jared._

"_There were two of them. One smells young and the other is a little older. They took off headed due east." Replied Jared. _

"_Yeah. They are headed to Spokane." _

I relayed the message to Sam and the three of us sat waiting for Sam to give us direction. I was on edge and couldn't help it. I was terrified; it was almost like by taking Liz they took a piece of me. I hadn't been in this much emotional pain since Bella left; except this time was worse. Things had been so perfect the last few weeks.

"What should we do, Sam? I hate sitting here like this!" Leah was obviously annoyed. I knew she would never admit it to me, but she loved Liz. She was always vying for her attention. "Don't be stupid Jacob Black, we all love Liz." Leah had been listening in on my thoughts.

"Sure, sure. Sam, what should we do?" he was lost in thought and I could tell it was a jumble of emotions and thought. I could feel that he wanted Liz to come back almost as badly as I wanted her back. He was worried that I would run off again like when Bella left. I couldn't blame him, I probably would it that were to happen. I also knew that this was clearly the vampire's way of luring us out of our comfort zone and probably outnumbering us.

"We need to go find her." Sam stood up and walked over to Emily, he whispered something in her ear. She nodded grimly and they embraced. Leah and I looked away from their passionate exchange. When I looked back I could see the pain and worry in Emily's eyes.

"Be safe Jacob. Don't do anything stupid." She was trying to be strong it was almost hard to watch. I hugged her quickly and wiped away the betraying tears.

"I'm never stupid." I replied with a smirk. She forced a smile but I could tell that more than anything she wanted to be with us. I suddenly realized the nervousness I couldn't shake. I was shaking from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. I felt serious nausea and I my senses were heightened more than usual. I needed to run, desperately. I felt the phone vibrate in my pocket and I stumbled to read the text. We stopped. Still blindfolded and in the car. They want to kill me. Hurry! I couldn't feel any worse than I did at that moment. They were going to kill the one person who I loved the most in the entire world. I would trade my life for her life in an instant, and the filthy, vile bloodsuckers knew that. In fact they were probably counting on that fact. The phone buzzed again, it would be her last text. I don't know how much time I have. I love you more than anything Jacob. You are forever with me, please be safe. I phased and started running, I ran as fast and as hard as possible. My love's life was on the line and I would stop at nothing to find her. I would not let them hurt her ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth Rains

Elizabeth Rains

I don't know how much time I have. I love you more than anything Jacob. You are forever with me, please be safe. I sent the text and continued to sob in the back seat. I had just been informed that they were going to either kill me or change me. Either way I could never be with Jacob. They weren't going to make it, they might not have even seen the texts. I had to stay positive. I couldn't stop my sobbing, the blindfold was completely soaked which helped to cool my burning forehead.

"Oh shut up." The female said in an annoyed tone, I heard her sigh loudly. I was about to lose it.

"YOU TRY BEING IN MY POSISTION!" I screamed and continued to sob. I started convulsing violently from the fear.

"I swear if you don't shut up, I will- I will-" she couldn't think of anything. Idiot.

"Why me? Why couldn't you just leave us ALONE?" I continued to blubber.

"Ryan, I always thought hostages would be quiet and not do anything. Be, oh what's the word, comatose. I could always knock her out." She said simply and in her same annoyed tone.

"Don't we are suppose to deliver her unharmed." He seemed a little torn. "Just deal."

"Please. Can't I just go, please? Why are you DOING THIS TO ME?!" I couldn't pull myself together I was too terrified. Then I felt the female hit me slap me hard and I passed out.

"-up, Elizabeth? Wake up please." It was an older gentlemen talking. My eyes had difficulty adjusting, I felt a wave of nausea and threw up. It wasn't much considering I couldn't remember the last time I ate. My eyes eventually focused on a black haired man with red eyes. He started sniffing me and seemed pleased.

"WhereamI?" my speech slurred, I was sure I had a concussion. Blunt force trauma would do that to you.

"That's not important." I nodded, of course not, why would I even want to know where I was? Clearly I was the idiot. I noticed what I was wearing, it was a red cotton robe. Oh god.

"I think I'm going to be sick again." I said and started dry heaving. I was so scared. "Please. I don't want any trouble. Please, I-I can't." I started sobbing again but tears wouldn't form.

"There there dear. Your purpose will be served soon enough. And then you will have the choice: die or join us." He smiled warmly at me and I stared back terrified.

"I don't want a purpose."

"I'm sorry but fate decided that. The is definitely not for you to decide." He stood up and offered me his frozen hand. I took it and stood, my head spun and I felt sick again. I felt like shit and probably looked like shit.

"Where are my things?" I asked.

"You won't need it so it was burned." He said simply. My cell phone. Oh god. How would they ever find me? I just wanted to wake up, I wanted to see his smiling eyes. I wanted him to scold me for even dreaming such an awful thing. I wanted to wake up and be in my room, or in Jacob's tiny room, or in the middle of the woods, anywhere else. The strange vampire led me to a conference room. I looked around, I almost couldn't believe where I was. They took me to a conference room, like with coffee and tea and a few muffins.

"Can I?" I asked gesturing to the refreshments.

"You'd be the only one here that would want that." He said and sat down in one of the fancy chairs. I started to scarf down muffins and chase it with black coffee.

"Who owns this place?" I asked, this could not be for the use of vampires. Well, anything was possible.

"They are all fine. No one was harmed." He this almost as if it were rote, like he had practiced this lie. I didn't want to let my mind wander but I had a sick feeling.

"Did you change them? Did you kill all those people?" I asked quietly. This building was at least three stories tall. The vampire didn't look me in the eye and I just wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and run, all my instincts told me to run. I started to hyperventilate.

Jacob Black

I could sense that we were close. I'd beat them to Spokane, I beat everyone there. I could smell her everywhere; if she weren't my imprint I wasn't sure I could smell her so clearly. She had been here; she had been in this parking lot that led to the building. I knew that I shouldn't go it alone. Everything and everyone was telling me not to. My body just kept walking, my brain kept allowing my feet to put one in front of the other.

"_Jacob, wait. I am begging you, you must must MUST wait."_ _Sam was screaming at me._

"_Don't be an idiot. You want to live don't you?" Paul was also screaming at me. "We are only a few miles away, just wait." _

I stopped walking. I wanted to be careful and safe I my senses were flooded with Liz and the vampires. The parking lot of chilling, it was almost full. Yet all I could smell were vampires. What did this mean? A convention in town? I forced myself to sit. Sit and wait. A few minutes that felt like an agonizing millennium passed and I heard Paul, Embry, and Quil drive up. They didn't bother parking in a parking space.

"Oh god. No. Oh I might be sick." Embry said. He turned a little green.

"No." Paul barely uttered. He phased and that broke the ice we all phased.

"_Stop it! All of you! Stop and wait for me. I'm getting there, I am very close. FIGHT IT!" Sam screamed he sounded so desperate._

I tried to phase back but I couldn't, it was too hard and Sam continued to scream at us. Seth, Collin, and Jared were getting close. Leah wasn't near as fast as Sam and she was far behind. I could feel her thought loudly, she cared deeply for Liz. She didn't want to be left behind, but she also wanted us to get her out quickly. So we waited and listened to their terrified pleas for us to wait. I slowed my breathing and allowed myself to think. Jared was scared for Kim, he hoped that they would not take her too. His thoughts only triggered the same response in Sam. I finally saw the huge werewolf running fast. He stopped on the edge of the parking lot. He sniffed and cautiously walked toward us. It was eerie to see the full parking lot and yet no people. No one. It seemed deserted. We decided that five wolfs would be enough to start with. I couldn't wait any longer. It was time. We walked closer to the building it reeked of vampire as we drew closer. Sam and I entered at the same time. We smelled Liz, vampires, and now dead bodies. There were corpses somewhere. There was a clear trailing of blood I didn't want to follow. I just wanted Liz. I needed to find her. The blood led us to the elevator and there was a bloody thumbprint of the up button, I looked over at Sam and he nodded. We pushed the up button; the other boys took the stairs. When the doors opened we were greeted by a bloodsucker.

"Come this way. If you try anything I will signal one of them to kill her." I looked around and there were at least fifty newly born vampires. They were all wearing business casual and they looked hungry. Every last one. Oh god. We followed the vampire leading us I had to fight with every ounce of self control not to kill him. I envisioned myself ripping his head off. 

"_Stop it Jacob! I want it too, but we out outnumbered, badly." Sam thought. _

"_Sorry, I can't help it." I thought back. _

He stopped in front of a conference room and opened the door. There were three vampires holding Liz. She looked really bad and was wearing a strange red robe.

"JACOB!" she screamed and one vampire put their hand over her mouth. She was trying to scream at me. I wanted to bolt for her, but I knew how quickly they could break her neck. I had to fight, I tried to hold in the whine that escaped.

"_Careful." Sam warned._

"We have a proposition for you, gentlemen." He seemed to be mocking us. There was no chance in hell that were could phase back now. No way. "Well, now that we have your attention." I couldn't look away from Liz, she looked so small and helpless. Another whine escaped.

"You need to disappear. All of you. There are two ways you can do this. One: we kill you." Sam growled. "Easy, pup-pup. Or option two: you leave La Push forever and never return to the Northwest. We don't care where else you go, but Washington, Oregon, Northern California, and Idaho are off limits. Got it? And as a sign that we are serious we are going to give _you _an option. Which do you prefer? We kill your girlfriend or change her? Now, I'm partial to changing her. She could be valuable." The only thing that kept me from destroying him was Leah's obnoxious voice in my head.

"_I'm here, and I brought the Cullen's."_ What?! All of them. Bella wouldn't stay behind. Then it clicked. That's why they couldn't see Bella's future or any of their futures.

"_Who are these vampires?" I asked her._

"_The Cullen's believe that they are from the south and heard about Victoria and the werewolves. They wanted to see how hard we would be to get to." She thought back. _

I heard a strange noise. Then there was the sound of glass shattering and I realized that the guys must have decided to act. I lunged for Liz and Sam bit the head off of the vampire that had led us in. He started ripping the vampire apart into small bit. I reached Liz before the other vampires holding her could react. I managed to get Liz into a corner and started fighting them and protecting them. One had a grasp around my throat when Sam threw him out the window. I could sense that Leah had finished the one off from down below.

"_Keep tossing them to me."_ She thought. I threw her another one and looked down. Leah ripped the leech to little pieces while Bella watched in horror. Leah was babysitting Bella and I heard shrieks coming from outside the conference room. Sam ran out and thought to be _"Get her out of here and keep her safe." _

I motioned for Liz to ride on my back. She grabbed me with trembling hands and held on tightly. I looked out the window to see if I could jump. No, it was too far. I looked back at Liz, she seemed lost and scared. She made eyed contact and seemed to calm. I opened the conference room door; it was hell. Pale body parts were everywhere, I ran to the fire escape and managed to get down it and outside. I told Leah to help them out inside. The others arrived only a moment later and ran immediately inside. I waited in wolf form listening to the thoughts of my packs,

"_Ouch. Oh my arm. The leech broke my arm. Jake I'm tossing you a few." It was Quil._

The vampires landed and the girls screamed and backed away. I ripped them to tiny pieces. I would need a lighter or some kind of fire soon. I saw a few vampires run away from the building I wanted to chase them but I couldn't leave Liz and Bella. I wouldn't I counted, ten, twelve, seventeen had escaped. Sam came running out with Leah and Jared. They phased back to human form and threw clothes to them. Leah had come well prepared with emergency clothes. I phased back and put my arms around Liz.

"I'm so glad you are safe." I kissed her sweaty forehead. She was still in shock and was shaking. Bella seemed on edge and ran to Edward when he stepped out of the building. He shook his head. Carlisle walked out and nodded to Sam.

"We need to set this on fire, now." Sam said. They agreed and started collecting any vampire pieces that were left lying around outside the building. I needed to calm Liz down.

"Hey look at me, Lizzy. Look at me." Her frightened eyes stared back into mine and she calmed a little. I could feel her breathing slow. "There, there you go. Everything is ok. They are gone. Destroyed, obliterated."

"I-I l-l-love you." She stuttered, she was a total mess. The entire vampire destroying fest took about an hour and she had just watched in horror. He stayed latched onto my shoulder.

"We can drive her back, if you want." Bella offered, she couldn't look me in the eye. Instead she stared at Liz. She had a look in her eye, that of pity and jealously.

"Thank you. I need to stay with her." I said simply. Bella's eye caught mine and she nodded. I turned back to Liz. "We are going to ride with them. Ok? Can you walk?"

"Y-yes." She said quietly and I helped her take a few steps. I the noticed that she was bleeding. I hadn't seen it before but there was a gash in her forehead and a much larger nastier looking gash on her wrist. I cursed myself for not noticing earlier. I noticed Jasper watching her intent. I felt a little sick at his gaze. Alice was holding him back a little.

"Dr. Cullen, can you come here please." I showed him her arm and he went to the car and got out a first aid kit. It was stocked with everything and he went to work with her arm. After he finished with Liz he started working on Embry's shoulder, Jared's broken leg and Quil's twisted ankle. Sam kept a close eye on the boys to make sure that they didn't hurt Dr. Cullen; especially when he had to snap Quil's ankle back into place. I looked around and at my pack and felt a swell of pride, we had done it. Liz was safe and somehow we'd managed to destroy several hundred vampires. Amazing.

"Jacob, may I speak with you for a moment." Edward always had such a formal tone, I hated it. I realized that I didn't really hate _him _anymore. Those wounds had healed.

"Will you be alright?" I asked Liz and she nodded, I helped her into the car with Alice. I heard Alice introduce herself. "What's up lee- Edward." I caught myself.

"Carlisle believes that this isn't going to stop. He thinks that this was orchestrated by an older vampire and that these were just the first messengers." He stopped when Dr. Cullen walked up.

"Yes, I don't believe that this is the end for you and this particular vampire. We only dealt with newborns who didn't even know how to fight. They really didn't know anything. And what they are capable of, well, this will attract a lot of attention." He was looking at all the cars parked in the parking lot. "The Vultori will be here as soon as this 'mysterious' fire hit the news. Those are a lot of important and very dead bodies. I do not know how the news will explain the condition of the bodies."

"I-I don't understand. You're saying that this isn't over? That they might do this again?" I asked dumbstruck, did these leeches not care at all about human lives?

"Yes Jacob, I am almost certain that this is not over. The vampire that is after you will now be after us as well, we are not safe." Dr. Cullen walked over to Edward and said something in his ear. Edward's expression turned grim and he looked over toward the car where Bella was sitting talking to Liz.

Elizabeth Rains

"I'm Bella. It's good to meet you." She said timidly. I was surprised at her, I had seen pictures of her before but I hadn't imagined that she would be so _nice._ I had always pictured her as the one who ripped out Jacob's heart and smashed it on the pavement. She offered me a water bottle. I took it gratefully and started to drink. I was feeling stronger and better now that Jacob was close and I was safe.

"I've wanted to meet you for quite some time now." I said smiling weakly. My arm stung badly and I knew I must have looked very bad. "I know how I must look."

"No-n-well, ok. What happened to you? All they said was that you were kidnapped." She was prying but I figured that I could let her pry a little.

"I was taken in a car and blindfolded, then one of them knocked me unconscious." I gestured to my forehead. "They told me that I my 'fate' was to either be killed or changed. Then they cut open my arm and drug me all around to leave my blood. They didn't try to kill me; they were waiting for the pack to show up before they did. After they smelled my blood they decided it would be too hard to kill me." I shrugged. Bella's eyes were wide with horror and she jumped when Jacob opened the door and got in next to me.

"We'd better go." He said curtly to Alice. Jacob put his arm around me and I leaned into his warm chest. I felt like I was home, safe and warm. He nuzzled my hair and I looked up and tried to smile. He kissed me gently and then looked away. I looked over at Bella and she had been watching us intensely. Alice had been chattering on, I decided that I liked her, even if she did smell nauseating.

"Now I understand! That's why I couldn't see any of our futures, they had to do with the stupid dogs. Oh, sorry Jacob." Alice chattered away. I looked at Jacob confused.

"Some bloodsuckers have special abilities. Alice can see the future unless werewolves are involved. That's why Bella here was worried and needed to see me." I gasped.

"That was the same day that I met Ryan." Jacob looked confused. "Ryan, the vampire that kidnapped me. I met him when he was human and we'd been e-mailing for a month or so. Oh god. They changed _him _to get to _me._" Jacob seemed disturbed.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" he seemed angry.

"He _was _a human boy who _was _very interested in me, I didn't want you to be jealous." I said simply, I'd forgotten that there were other people in the car. Bella looked embarrassed. "He does get quite jealous, right Bella." I looked at her now and she seemed to be trying to hide behind her hair.

"Well…" she said and Jacob made a huff noise.

"You can't keep that kind of stuff from me again. We may be in big trouble and I don't want anything like this to _ever_ happen again." Jacob replied and I snuggled deeper into his chest. I could feel his breathing, he calmed a little.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask." Bella blurted shattering his calm. "How's Charlie?"

"Practically dead inside, he's just like how you were after Edward left when you started coming to La Push. Dad has him living with us but it doesn't seem to do much." Jacob said bluntly. He was angry with her and I had seen the state that Charlie Swan was in and it wasn't pretty.

"He's in pretty rough shape." I added. She stopped and thought for a moment I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"I want to see him."


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

"You're so selfish." I couldn't look at her when I said it. Looking at Bella was hard now, even with Liz sleeping on my chest. I tightened my grip around her and I felt stronger. "How can you do that to him? After everything Charlie's been through?"

"Please don't lecture me right now. I can't handle it, Jake. If anything I thought you would want me to see him. It might help me make a decision." This wasn't like Bella, she was bad at using leverage.

"I don't care what you do anymore." I said quietly; I really didn't want her to hear me but I needed to say it at least to myself.

"Oh Jake." I heard her sniffle. I rested my head on Liz's and tried to control myself.

"Bella, we all know you can't see Charlie and as long as I am driving this car-" Alice was cut off.

"I will open this car door and I will jump." She was staring hard at Alice and I could see the pain and severity in her look.

"I would stop you. Bella, love, you made your choice the day you left with us. We all agreed that there was no turning back." Alice said calmly. I noticed her lack of attention on the road.

"Could you try to not kill us and drive?" I said quietly. I didn't want to disturb Liz, but I could tell how tired she was. Being a hostage wasn't easy after all.

"Calm yourself Doggie." Alice gave me a cold smile. I winced, it was extremely hard to keep myself in one piece being so close to the one thing that my genes demanded I destroy.

"I will hurt myself, Alice. Badly, I promise. I _will _see my father." She was staring straight out the window which gave her an eerie look. I didn't care what they did, either way we were going back to La Push. I decided to ignore Bella and Alice's bickering and sleep.

"They look kind of sweet together, even if he is a filthy dog." I heard Alice say to Bella.

"Yeah, they fit." Bella said very quietly. I started to wake myself up without letting Alice and Bella know that I was conscious.

"Do you regret it?" Alice asked quietly. I shut my eyes tight. I had to remind myself that no matter what Bella would say wouldn't change how I felt about Liz. I had moved on, and I was just being curious.

"You don't want to know." Bella said more to herself than Alice. The tension in the car was palpable, it grated on my nerves.

"Bella if you are having any second thoughts now is the _only_ time to turn back. Is this about Rosalie" I could hear the pain in Alice's voice, but it gave me a small thrill. I hated that I felt that way. I hated myself for wanting her to come home. I felt Liz stir.

"Some of it, but… I don't know. I can't even breathe right without Edward, but Jake holds my humanity." She sighed.

"Mmm, morning." Liz startled me, I'd been so focused on Bella and Alice's conversation. She looked up and smiled, her eyes were too inquisitive to pass over my concern for Bella. She made a face and sat up then looked queasy. "Oof."

"You ok, honey?" I asked she looked like she might puke.

"I think I'm a little more hurt than I realized. I think I'll go back to sleep. Are we close?" the rain was picking up and there was a snow mix to it, the weather looked about as bad as I felt. I didn't want to think about Charlie yet; I wanted to warn my dad so he could prepare him for the reckoning to come.

"We're here." Alice replied. I saw the sign to La Push and shivered; this could get bad. The weather was getting worse and worse it seemed to be in sync with the sinking feeling in my gut.

Elizabeth Rains

I didn't know Bella Swan. She seemed sweet enough and in some alternative universe we could have been friends. She was maybe a little more quiet than what I was used to, I liked people who liked to have beating hearts. Bella felt a little dead to me; she felt almost hollow. It seemed like her humanity was fighting to gain control of her desire to be with her boyfriend. Or was he her husband? She had a ring on her finger but I couldn't be sure, she was so young. I looked at her sad face in the review mirror.

"Can I speak with Bella alone, please?" I said quietly. I watched a look of shock cross over her face. Jacob seemed surprised as well.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. We're already here." The vampire replied. I liked her but her scent made me sick. I had to breathe in Jacob's scent just to keep myself from puking. She smelled like sweet rotting fruit.

"I only ask for a few minutes." I kept my gaze glued to the vampire's dark eyes. I was perplexed because I remember her having strange brownish eyes. She nodded once and vanished with Jacob in tow. He kissed me on the forehead before following. I got out of the car and went to sit in the front seat. The weather was getting worse and now that Jacob was out of the car I was freezing cold. I turned in my seat to face her. Her eyes had a soft look but she seemed a little angry.

"I know that we don't know each other. But I feel like we need to talk before you do this." I paused to better collect my thoughts. "Charlie is an amazing man; he has suffered through more than I probably know. What I do know is that Charlie is dead. It's like he just walks through life without his senses; he doesn't see, smell, hear, or taste anything. Nothing makes him happy, it seems near impossible. But before I was…well vampire-napped, I saw Charlie smile. It was slight almost imperceptible, but it was there. Humans are adaptable creatures; we learn to live with grief and heal. Please don't do this." I could see Bella mulling this over and I could see the grief over losing her father. He was only a few feet away in the house. I could only begin to imagine the pain she must have felt knowing how close she was to him.

"No. I appreciate your perspective, really. I need to see him." She was being stubborn. I needed a new approach to handle her. She seemed like a reasonable girl, except that she clearly had a thing for the supernatural. Then again, so did I. The little I knew of Charlie told me that he would never live again if they were separated again he would _actually_ die.

"Ok, let me put it this way." I could tell that Bella was getting impatient with me; I decided she must have really loved her father. "You've already caused enough damage by even coming here. I can tell that Jacob is hurting. If you do this, show up again and leave you will be hurting everyone." She didn't seem to care much, she seemed lost in her own thoughts and anticipation of seeing her father. "Hey, look. You had a great life, one that will never be the same because I am with Jacob now. You had this amazing, sweet, funny, strong guy and you let him go. You walked away, not only from Jake, but from your life. You don't get that back. Not with the path that you took. If you do this, mess with Jake and Charlie's lives I will _make you hurt_." The threat sounded believable even though I had no idea how to 'make her hurt' with so many vampires in her life. Bella looked shocked and seemed hurt; she was staring at me with a slightly open mouth. She was thinking my threat over when I saw a white flash and suddenly the car door was ripped open and I was thrown to the muddy ground. I was in shock and feeling all my old pains from the kidnapping. Jacob phased into his wolf form and was staring down Bella's boyfriend, Edward. They were facing each other and Jacob was growling. Bella was out of the car and behind Edward's back. They circled each other until Jacob was in front of me. I didn't want to be protected, I wanted to face what I'd said and done. I walked to Jake's side and put a hand of his furry back.

"You know what she said. Do not pretend, dog." Edward sneered. I felt nausea again being in such close proximity to a vampire. Jacob growled in response. I couldn't understand what was going on. "What does that mean, you don't know?" It was bizarre watching the two of them communicate. "Will you please explain to us what exactly you said to Bella?"

"Jesus, I feel like I'm five again." I didn't like his condescending tone and I didn't like how I was being treated. "How do you find that attractive, Bella?"

"You are not answering the question." Edward snarled. "Alice saw you threatening Bella."

"So what? She is a _big girl_ and can tell you herself." I said matching his tone. "What _exactly_ did Alice say?"

"She saw you tell Bella that you would 'make her hurt'" Edward said in a matter of fact manner.

"And I will if, she _ever_ messes with our lives again. If she's really 'with' you then she needs to not be 'with' us." I could tell that Edward knew the truth to my statement. He turned to Bella.

"Well, my love, which is it?" he was holding both her hands and had taken one knee. She looked terrified and I would be too if I had to choose between family and Jacob. Suddenly I heard the door open and I saw Charlie run to the front yard.

"Edward? Is that you? Bella? Oh my God, Bella?!" he was screaming and running frantically. Edward turned back to Bella for an answer. They were staring at each other and all the while Charlie was getting closer. Charlie was about six feet away when they bolted. The car spun out of the drive way with all three of them in tow. When the dust cleared I could see the broken man left in Bella's wake. Jacob phased back, grabbed my hand and we ran around the bushes. We hid and I watched Charlie, he was on his knees sobbing.

"Do you think he saw us?" I whispered to Jacob without taking my eyes off of Charlie. His pain radiated through me and all the grief he felt flowed to me and I felt myself break down. I was exhausted, sore, and scared. Jacob hugged me and held me tight to his bare chest. He just held me without wanting anything except to comfort me. I knew that Charlie needed comforting more than anyone. I pulled away from Jake and walked around the bushes toward Charlie. I lifted him to his feet and hugged Bella's father. He had aged in the short time that I'd known him. Charlie pulled away and watched my expression.

"Was it her?" his eyes were searching me. Even his pain I saw two things: first, hope and the second life. Charlie had awakened.

"I don't know Charlie. I don't know what she looks like." I responded. Charlie's face light up and he ran back inside the house. I turned back to Jacob and realized that he was naked. Stark naked and I got a glace at the 'family jewels'. I blushed and turned away. In typical Jacob fashion he strutted over to me. I had to laugh, mostly out of embarrassment. I stared up at the sky that was starting to clear; Jacob was flaunting his perfect body in front of me.

"Would you put your shorts on?" I said still looking at the sky.

"Ok, I'm 'decent'." Jacob laughed and walked back over to me and put his arms around me. "You are amazing. I should get you home."

"Jacob Black, I am madly in love with you. Just because you have a perfect body doesn't mean you should walk around naked, it might be dangerous." I kissed him quickly and he drove me home.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob Black

Jacob Black

Life was getting back to normal. Well, as normal as a werewolf could get. Liz was a huge part of my normalcy. After being kidnapped we all made sure to keep close tabs on her. If I wasn't with her than one of us would be close by. I could tell that Liz was starting to feel a little suffocated. She was an only child and had, from what I could tell, parents that gave her a lot of space. I, on the other hand, wasn't used to having any space whatsoever.

"I, need, you, to, back, off." She wasn't happy. I had seen Liz at her worst: exhausted, scared, and hurt. I knew that the pack was driving her crazy. "I need space, badly."

"I know honey and I'm sorry. But, I can't let anything happen to you. I will never forgive myself for your kidnapping." I had to steady my breathing, this created an awkward pause.

"Jacob Black, I hereby absolve you of all responsibility for my kidnapping." She was using a formal tone that seemed a little silly but I knew that she was serious.

"Well thank you, babe. I'm glad that you have absolved me, but I can't forgive myself. Ever." I swallowed hard to keep the emotion down. Liz could see right through me.

"Aww sweetie, you need to go easier on yourself. I know that you have abandonment issues especially concerning Bella. I'm sorry." Her eyes were so sad and worried for me.

"I wish you could have met the Bella I knew. My Bella was so special, and maybe she will change her mind. I don't know." No, I did know. I knew exactly what was wrong. "No, Bella_ has_ changed. She's become more stubborn and demanding. It seems like she is figuring out what she wants and is going for it. That's the Bella you saw, she has finally found her voice and determination. I wish she could be with her family, and me. But she made her decision and she is going to live with it."

"I liked Bella, beside the whole Charlie thing; I can see why you loved her. She obviously loves her family and I respect that." Liz smiled, I loved how good natured she was. It takes a very special girl to accept her boyfriend's ex-love. "Oh, and she was so cute!" we both laughed.

"I'm so glad that things are better." I said but I could see Liz's smile starting to fade.

"Do you think it's over? Will they get the message? Will they ever stop?" she was starting to shake so I put my arms around her and took some deep breaths. I wondered if she was suffering from post traumatic stress disorder.

"It will stop sweetie. They will go away and we will be safe. You are _always _safe when you are with me." Her shaking subsided but she still looked pale.

"I just feel so suffocated. Suffocated and scared." She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "But I love you."

"Then that's all that matters." I smiled sincerely. Liz shrugged and I walked her home.

"Charlie, for the last time, I don't know anything." He had been grilling me for days. My dad was doing his best to handle Charlie's new found spirit. He woke up. Charlie's zombie days were over and now he had a mission to find Bella.

"Lay off poor Jacob and let's go fishing." Dad tried his best to distract Charlie; we both knew that his search would only cause more problems.

"I need to find her, I _will _find her." Charlie seemed to be warning me more than he was saying this to my dad. I wasn't the best liar in the world and I could only keep up so much resolve.

"Ok buddy." My dad gave me a quick look that meant: this-is-sort-of-your-fault-fix-it. I walked to the kitchen where Charlie must have thought I was out of earshot.

"Billy, I know he's your boy, but please! He knows something, I can see it. I know she's out there." I was eavesdropping, which was easy because of my 'special abilities'.

"And I know that there are fish that need catching. Let's go!" my dad was getting impatient which was rare for him.

"I saw her, I saw her talking to Liz and Jacob. I know exactly what I saw!" Charlie was defending himself. "I know everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not. Ok?" I heard Charlie stomp outside and drive off.

"Jacob!" my dad yelled for me. Damn.

"Yeah dad?" I was playing innocent but I knew it probably wouldn't work.

"We need to talk." I sat down across from him, I knew what was coming. "Jacob, I know that you didn't choose this life. Your destiny was predetermined in your genes and I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I need to say this: you must get out. You and Liz need to get away. I wondered if this day would come and now I know. It was a huge risk having Charlie stay here, but I thought that with the Cullen's gone our real problems were over. I think I was wrong, Jake. You are not safe here anymore."

"Dad, I could never abandon La Push." I said simply. This was my home and I could never leave.

"You wouldn't be abandoning La Push. We all know how much you love this community but I can't have you stay here any longer. You and Elizabeth need to leave." He said this simply and I could see the tears forming in those eyes I'd looked into a million times.

"No." I said weakly, I couldn't imagine for a second leaving. I felt myself start to cry. I couldn't hold back any longer because I knew that we had to leave. Deep down I knew that if Liz and I left Charlie would have less to go on and ultimately our secrets would be much safer.

"You have to get out of Washington. I don't want to see you go but I think if I handle Charlie without you here, I can really help him."

"I don't think the vampires will stop. They obviously want us all gone and we need to defend ourselves." I rebutted. My dad shook his head.

"It would be selfish for you to stay and only protect our lands. We have plenty of other wolves for that and more on the way. You can go." He was trying to smile to reassure me, but it came out as a grimace.

"I left La Push once, I don't want to again." I was talking in circles and my dad knew that my resolve was breaking.

"I love you son, but you know what you have to do."

Lila

"Why has Jacob Black been spending so much time with you?" my father was always more observant than my mom. She was pretty oblivious; sometimes I wondered if she could see beyond her bifocals and books. I told my parents that there was an emergency with Jake. Thankfully, my parents hardly noticed my absence.

"He's my boyfriend, and he wants to spend time with me." I shrugged.

"I know your mom and I have been a little… preoccupied. Believe it or not, I know you well enough to know that you need space. You were just raised that way; we always wanted you to be independent." I had always known this about my parents. They were too tied up in their work to raise a child. Alas, I was born. They had prepared me from day one, to leave the nest. They loved me the best they could considering their occupations and the way they love. I was raised by two work-obsessed geeks. There had never been room in their lives for me.

"I do need space, but I am learning to love sharing." I smiled warmly at my father and he turned away. He was just doing his best.

"Just let me know if you two decide to run away together." He laughed. I laughed as well, mostly because the idea truly seemed absurd. I wasn't going anywhere; I had finally found a place where I fit in, I had finally found a family.

"You have nothing to worry about." He smiled and turned back to his work.

It was time for dinner at Emily and Sam's. Emily and I had grown a lot since my kidnapping, she expressed exactly how much she had worried for me and we grew a lot closer. I was even starting to make small break-throughs with the ever-so-shy Kim. Everything was falling into place; my whole life I'd wanted a place of belonging and I'd found it, finally. However, at this particular meeting I noticed that Jacob was acting standoffish and I was starting to worry. Like a proper girlfriend should. He was being unresponsive and a little snappy with the guys.

"What's up your butt?" Seth blurted after a particular chide didn't settle well with Jacob.

"Nothing. I can't tell you now but you'll know soon enough." He said quietly. Now I was completely freaked out, a) Jacob loved to tease and never missed an opportunity to get in a good jab, b) he never avoided eye contact, and c) he was never quiet. I loved all of the above mentioned qualities. They made Jake, well, Jake. I turned to Emily and she shrugged. We walked into the kitchen, Kim followed, and we had our own meeting.

"Any ideas?" I asked right off the bat. They both knew exactly what I was referring to.

"I have no clue." Emily started. "I've only seen Jacob like this once before. That was after Bella left. He was detached, he moped around, and eventually he fled for the entire summer."

"I think I know what's happening." Kim said quietly. We both looked at her in surprise. Kim was quiet, yet observant, and when she did speak it was always the truth. "He is detaching, again. I can feel it."

"I don't know. I don't feel like he's trying to leave _me._" And I didn't feel that way, but I was starting to worry. He wouldn't talk to Sam or Emily and I had a sinking feel in the bottom of my stomach.

"No, he's going to leave _us_." Kim replied and gave Emily a look. We walked back into the main room and Jacob looked pale. He looked sick and pale. I walked over and sat next to him, I put my arm around Jake and I could feel him lean into me. In that simple motion I felt his sorrow. It felt deep seeded and I couldn't understand what was going on. He gave me a look that said: I can't take this, it hurts too much. He got up and ran outside.

"What is his _problem_?" Jared exclaimed. Kim gave him a warning look. "What? What do you all know that we are all missing?"

"I wish I knew." I said mostly to myself. The meeting continued and we all went around expressing our concerns about Jacob and the next shifts for watching me.

"I'm sorry you have to do this." I said to everyone and they all avoided my gaze. I knew that they were sorry they had to do this also. I knew more than that, that they were sorry I had been kidnapped and hurt. It was hard to be in the room and watch as the boys sorted out shifts for following me around. I wished Jacob was still there and in better spirits. I wished that I could maintain my independence and most of all I wished everyone could be light-hearted again. I knew that this would take time, and I was sad that I had become such a burden. All these thought weighed heavily on my heart. Seth walked me home and he seemed to be the most light-hearted of the bunch.

"And I was just thinking: when is it gonna be my turn? You know?! It's so annoying. And do you think that…" blah blah blah. He just continued chattering away. It was laughable and I was enjoying myself. I like to lose myself in the ups, downs, and influx of Seth's voice. He was a really good kid, he tried a little too hard, but he was good. "And then Jake said 'I think she's forever,' it was really sweet." He caught my attention.

"I'm sorry, please slow down and repeat that last part." I said with a sly smile. Seth was young and very sweet.

"Well, you know." He was trying to be tough guy now. I hated when guys would immediately go from emotionally open to thug in two seconds. Getting them back to emotional openness always took much more time.

"No, I don't know." I stopped walking so we could face each other. "Spill."

"Ok ok, you win. Geez, do you always win?" he was changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject."

"Jacob, well he, uh, he really loves you. I guess I never realized how much he likes you, love you. He said, 'She's my end and my beginning.' It was pretty cool." Seth blushed and shrugged. I put one arm around him and we continued to walk and he continued to chatter away. This time he was more careful with what he said.

A few days went by and Jacob continued to act strangely and anytime anyone would ask him about it he would say "you'll find out soon enough." So that was that. We were hanging out at his house, Charlie was working and Billy was watching TV.

"I can't take it anymore Jake." He was sitting across the table from me; we'd been talking. "I need to know what's up. We are partners in this relationship and I need to know what's wrong. I need to know why you are acting this way. Please."

He sighed and I could see that he was starting to fight off tears. Billy abruptly shut off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth we need to talk." Billy didn't ever call me Elizabeth, at least not to my face. He liked to call me Lizzie.

"Ok." I said this slowly. Billy sat down next to Jacob. "Are you breaking up with me? Because that would be a cruel and awful joke at this point."

"God no, I love you." Jacob said but his voice was dark with emotion. He couldn't look at me but I knew his sincerity.

"Elizabeth-" Billy started.

"You never call me Elizabeth." I interrupted, I couldn't help myself because I was so nervous.

"Lizzie," he said gently, "I don't want anything to happen to you and Jacob. I love you both very much. But-"

"Oh god. There's always a but." I interrupted again.

"You and Jacob need to leave town. Now." He said simply while looking me straight in the eyes.

"What?" Shock, hurt, and scared. "I-I can't process this."

"You and Jacob need to leave town. You need to go far, like Europe, or Asia, or Australia."

"W-w-why?" I finally spat, I could feel big fat tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to blink them back but they kept coming.

"Because Charlie is starting to catch on and he saw the two of you with Bella. He saw you. He, saw, you, both." I felt like he was patronizing me.

"I GET IT! I understand." I took a deep breath and steadied myself. "We can handle Charlie! We can make him understand. We will hold true to our story. We, saw, nothing. It was a figment of his imagination. Easy." I was borderline hysterical.

"Calm. Please be calm. You don't know much about Charlie. He can track anything, and he will. Bella will mess up sooner or later, and with Charlie looking he will find her." I let this sink in, I was obviously missing something.

"No. We could handle Charlie. There is something else; something I'm missing." I was searching for it.

"You know what it is. Them." Jacob said. "They will never stop hunting us. They want you and me to get to Bella and Edward."

"No! No they don't! If anything they want all of you! They want the werewolves!" I was right, I knew I was right. This didn't make any sense.

"They won't know that you are gone and they need time to regroup." Billy answered. "There are plenty of new werewolves awaking everyday. A war is coming and the two of you need to live awhile, before-before…" the old man's face crumbled. He started crying, the kitchen was filled with crying people.

"Dad, nothing will happen. I'm a strong fighter." Jacob put an arm around Billy.

"I want you to get away and live, together. Please. I want you to live and I am worried that you will spend the rest of your life fighting them. So, please go soon."

"How-how can w-we do that? I know I can't afford a trip to Europe. Or really anywhere." I hadn't fully processed everything he was saying.

"I have money. I have money that I have saved for this day." Billy said this slowly and Jacob was open mouthed and just shocked.

"What are you saying? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked slowly. He looked over at me and gave a small smile. He knew that I spoke French and German fluently (a byproduct of my professor parents). He also knew that I had been dying to go to Europe. I knew that Europe would probably not be a place for Jacob. Jacob would do well in Alaska or New Mexico. Not Europe. I just wanted him to be happy.

"I have had these legends passed down to me from your grandfather and from his grandfather, and on down the line. A few years ago I met Tanya and her group of vampires. I didn't even know what they were at the time. I just had a feeling. That is when I started saving. At first it was to prepare for the financial costs of a battle. Then Sam's genes kicked in and I put more money away. Finally, when you changed I knew that I needed to save for you. For your life. I know you thought we were poor because of reservation life, but in actuality we are poor by _choice_. My choice to some day give you this money so that you can live. I want you to live a little before-before something bad happens."

"No, dad. This is your money you should enjoy it." Jacob begged.

"No Jacob, I have had a good life. I have lived, now I want you to live." Billy took my hand. "And I want you to live with the person that you love." I smiled weakly at Billy and squeezed his hand.

We sat in the park together. No words were exchanged. I let my emotions wash over me: first came the sadness, a bone deep sadness for the idea of losing Jacob. Second I felt a terrifying fear of leaving my family. Third I felt a secret thrill for traveling the world. I turned to Jacob who was sitting next to me and I smiled.

"Where can we go that would make you happy?" I asked Jacob. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He looked over at me as a realization struck me.

"I've heard legends before of a Russian prince from the 11th century who was considered to be a werewolf. You, I mean we might fit in there."

"We don't speak Russian. I don't speak anything, well except English." He seemed shy. "I want this money to go toward your life too. I want you to be happy."

"Well, we can go to Russia and make our way over to France; I've heard of werewolf stories in France." I smiled at Jake. "I will teach you French! It'll be fun. Maybe we'll even go to China." Jacob brightened and seemed to really consider our options.

"So that it." He was beaming now. "We're going to Russia!"


End file.
